The Dead of Night
by LadyRaider
Summary: A college student is raped in her apartment by a man who leaves very little evidence. Later Chapters: Elliot divorces Kathy after finding out she's been cheating, where does that leave Olivia and Elliot? EO? Last Chapter up, it's a long chapter.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: Ok, you all know it, as do I, I don't own them.  
  
Prologue  
  
~**~**~**~  
  
Nicole sighed as she threw her keys into the small dish on her kitchen table. She shed her jacket and laid it on the couch before walking into her bedroom and starting up her laptop. She grunted in frustration at the fact her thesis was due in two days and she still wasn't half done with it. And to make matters worse she had the worst day…night…at work. She hadn't been hit on that many times before, or if she had she had discarded it from her mind. But, that was inevitable working at a bar. She knew that when she applied for the job.  
  
She noted that it was getting muggy in her room and opened the window slightly, the perfect spring air that came along with April entered her room and she basked in it. She then turned her attention to her thesis, her psychology course was in 2 days and it was due, and her professor wasn't too fond of her so she knew there was no chance of getting and extension. Yes, life was cruel, she knew this, but it was something she accepted. You've got to take the bad with the good, right?  
  
When it neared 1 she saved her work and turned off her computer, her Chemistry class was at 8 in the morning and she had a lab, so sleep was required. She changed out of her work clothes (which consisted of a tight pair of jeans and a tank top) and into a pair of cotton shorts and a large shirt that she had stolen from her father the last time she visited her parents. She closed her window, forgetting to lock it in the process.  
  
She slid under the covers of her queen sized bed, started to become warm, and started to doze off. She was so tired that she didn't notice the window creak open, and the resounding thump of somebody jumping over the window seal.   
  
~**~**~**~  
  
a/n: I know, I know, it's short. But, it's just a prologue and I promise the rest will be longer. Ok, so this is my first SVU case, although the characters aren't actually a part of it yet, but I promise they'll be there in the next chapter. Please, please, review! I'd greatly appreciate it. 


	2. Chapter 1

A/N: Ok, in my little world, Alex isn't gone. She never went into witness protection…just thought you should know for later chapters.  
  
Chapter One  
  
~**~**~**~  
  
Olivia Benson entered the station in a huff, she was late, for the sole reason of over sleeping, and she cursed herself for it. She prided herself on never being late, and to be late for such a typical reason was absurd. Elliot looked up from his desk when she plopped down in her chair. He store at her for a little while, trying to figure out what was wrong, and she became irritated. "What?"  
  
"You ok Liv?"  
  
She sighed, "yes, I'm fine. I just overslept is all, can we not make a big deal out of it?" She snapped at him.  
  
He threw his hands up in defense, "sure. Fine. Whatever. I was just asking a simple question, I'll try not to do it again."  
  
She sighed again, "I'm sorry Elliot. It just hasn't been my morning."  
  
"That I can see." He went back to doing whatever he was doing before she made her noisy entrance. Which ended out to be paperwork.  
  
Olivia was about to herself start of paperwork but Cragen came out of his office and looked directly at her and her partner. "Benson, Stabler, my office. Now."  
  
They both nodded simultaneously and got up from their desks. Olivia made it to the office first, Elliot right behind her. She sat down in a chair and crossed her legs waiting for whatever Cragen was about to throw at them, weather it be a new case, or yelling.  
  
He sat at his seat for a moment, building up the anticipation, and then spoke. "21 year old college student was found this morning, unconscious and severely beaten. A rape kit produced no fluids but there were signs of forced entry. She's currently at St. Catherine's, CSU is at the scene as we speak. I want you to go talk to the girl."   
  
Elliot nodded and stood up, Olivia followed suit. Then they took off for St. Catherine's.  
  
~**~**~**~  
  
St. Catherine's  
  
Olivia slammed the car door a little to loudly and jumped slightly at the resounding noise. She took off her sunglasses and ran a hand through her short hair. She and Elliot walked up to the hospital and she asked the nurse which room their victim was in, the nurse directed them to room 231. The rode the elevator up to floor 2 in silence. When they reached their destination Olivia told Elliot to wait outside the room for a second, most rape victims didn't really appreciate the presence of a man after their rape. She had been working on SVU for long enough to know this, and so had Elliot. He nodded and sat down in one of the uncomfortable blue hospital chairs.  
  
She sent a small smile as a silent thank you and opened the door of the hospital room. The victim, Nicole Henderson, was lightly dozing in her hospital bed when she entered, and woke up instantly at the sound of the opening door. She eased up when she saw Olivia.   
  
"Nicole? I'm Detective Benson, I'm here to ask you a few questions if you feel up to it."  
  
Nicole nodded slowly, "sure. Ask away, I'm not sure how much help I'll be though."   
  
Olivia sat down in a chair next to the bed, "can you tell me what you remember about last night?"  
  
"Well, I went to work. I work at a small bar just down the street from my apartment, O'Brian's. I got hit on by a few guys, not to mention 2 women." She shuddered, "I came back home and started on my thesis for psychology. I'm doing it on schizophrenia. At around 1 I saved my work and went to bed. I guess I forgot to lock my window, because I clearly remember locking my front door. I woke up sometime during the course of the night to find somebody on top of me…" she trailed off, "I tried to push the person off but he was stronger than I was…he…" a single tear rolled down her cheek and she wiped it away quickly, "he raped me. It was dark…I couldn't see his face, and he must have hit me with something because I blacked out."  
  
"I know this is insensitive, but I have to ask it. Did you say no?"  
  
Nicole store at her for a moment, "of course I said no. I screamed it at the top of my lungs."  
  
Olivia nodded, "is that all you remember?"  
  
"Yes. That's all."  
  
"Do you have any idea of who would do this to you?"  
  
Nicole shook her head, "none. Unless it was some drunk who followed me home. Other than that my past relationships have always ended on good notes, and I don't know anybody who would do something like this."  
  
Olivia stood up and nodded once more, "thank you Nicole. If you don't mind I have to be going now. I'll come by again. I promise."  
  
Nicole nodded, "have my parents been contacted? Do you know?"  
  
"I think they have, I'm not positive though. I'll make sure to find out though, and if they haven't I'll get somebody to do that. Is there anything that I can do for you?"  
  
"Yeah. Find the bastard who did this to me."  
  
"Don't worry. We will."  
  
~**~**~**~  
  
Elliot was on the verge of falling asleep in the uncomfortable chair when Olivia came out of the room. His eye's flew open and he was instantly awake. "Did you get anything useful?"  
  
"Other than it could've been any drunk at the bar in which she works. No. But, she did have a minor concussion due to a bump on the head, so he must have knocked her out. Maybe we should get to the scene."  
  
Elliot nodded and he and his partner made their way to his car. They drove to Nicole's apartment complex in silence and when they got there CSU was still combing the scene. Elliot walked up to a woman and asked her if they had found anything yet.  
  
"We've got two prints on the window, but they probably belong to our vic. No semen or hairs, a partial shoeprint in the flowerbed dirt, but not to much we can do about that. All in all, the perp didn't leave much behind, this is going to be a hard one."  
  
Elliot sighed and nodded, "thanks." He said as he walked into apartment 12. He walked around the kitchen/dining room and living room before going into the bathroom. After finding nothing of value concerning the case he made his way into the bedroom. The dark blue comforter was in a crumpled heap on the floor and the sheets were torn slightly. He grimaced at the bloodstains on the bed and couldn't help thinking this could be somebody that he loved. His wife, daughters, Olivia.  
  
Well, maybe not loved, cared for greatly, not loved. He couldn't love Olivia, he was married, he loved his wife.   
  
"El?" Olivia called from the other side of the room, "are you ok?"  
  
He looked up at her, "yeah. I'm just thinking."  
  
She nodded, "well, the Captain just called, he wants us at the precinct."  
  
He sighed and left the room. They once again rode in silence.  
  
~**~**~**~  
  
a/n: Please tell me how I'm doing. This is my first SVU fic, as I've said before, and I'm a little iffy on some things, I haven't been watching for very long! I really appreciate feedback. 


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
~**~**~**~  
  
Detective Olivia Benson sighed as she sat in the chair in front of her superiors desk. This had to be something big if he took them out of the middle of an investigation.  
  
The Captain looked at them for a split-second before he spoke up, "have you found anything useful?"  
  
"The girl doesn't remember much. But I'm thinking I might go by the hospital later and see if I can get a description of the man, no matter how vague it may be. See if maybe she heard him say something, but that's not very likely considering she had a pretty nasty bump on her forehead from where he hit her with something. Nicole says she was screaming, now we haven't gotten to talk with her neighbors yet to see if they heard anything. But I suppose we can do that later as well." Olivia states.  
  
Elliot listens to what she said and then adds his own input, "not much was turned up at the scene, two fingerprints on the window that most likely belonged to our vic, and a partial footprint that doesn't help unless we have a shoe to match it to."  
  
Cragen nodded, "we think we might have another victim."  
  
"So soon?"  
  
He nodded, "the only things we have to go by are circumstantial, mainly the description of the victim. Brunette, hazel eyes, not very tall, college student who worked at a bar. In fact, this vic and our last vic, Nicole, are in the same psychology class. I've got Munch and Fin at the scene, while the evidence from your other case is being processed I want you two to go down to the hospital. Maybe this girl will have more information."  
  
Olivia nodded, "which hospital is she at?"  
  
"The same one, St. Catherine's."  
  
"What's her name?" Elliot asked.  
  
"Rebecca Hopkins."  
  
Both detectives nodded and stood up. They walked outside and Olivia went to her car and took out her keys. She noticed Elliot wasn't behind her and she turned around, "what?" She asked staring him straight in the face. Confused.  
  
He shook his head and put his keys into his pocket, walking away from his car to the passengers side of hers he replied, "nothing."  
  
~**~**~**~  
  
St. Catherine's   
  
Olivia was about to tell Elliot to wait outside the room once again when he cut her off, "Liv, I've got to go in too. They have male doctors you know, they have to deal with being around males sometime or another."  
  
She sighed and nodded her head, "you're right." She pushed the door open and they walked into the room. Rebecca was asleep and Olivia placed a hand on her shoulder to wake her. She jolted forward from the contact and store at Olivia and Elliot for a second, she tensed up and held the covers close to her.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"I'm detective Benson, this is my partner detective Stabler. We're here to ask you a few questions, do you think you can answer them?"  
  
She eased up, "I'll try."  
  
"Can you tell us what you did last night, before coming home?" Elliot asked.  
  
She nodded, "I had a late Trig class, then I went to work until the bar closed at 2. I got home around 2:45."  
  
"And was there anything strange about work?" Olivia asked.  
  
She shook her head, "no more than usual. A few drunks hit on me, a few bought me drinks, which I declined. I'm not that much of a drinker, I try to limit myself to one when working. I can't get drunk on the job." She thinks for a second, "but. Now that you mention it, there was this one guy who was very persistent about buying me a drink. I don't remember which kind, but after a while of his pushing the bouncer threw him out. He was gone when I got off work."  
  
Elliot nodded, "and what about home? Was there anything strange about your apartment when you came home?"  
  
She shakes her head, "no. Nothing."  
  
"Did you leave any windows unlocked?"  
  
"Well, yeah. But I live on the second floor."  
  
Olivia nods, "alright. Can you tell us what happened?"  
  
She's silent for a second before she starts, "I fell asleep once I came home, didn't even bother changing. I woke up sometime during the middle of the night, somebody was on top of me taking of my shirt. I screamed at the person to get off and tried to push, or hit, or something. Nothing worked. Sometime during the course of the…act, he hit me with something, hard and heavy. I passed out and that's the last thing that I remember."  
  
"Do you think you can give us a description of the man?"   
  
"Uh…it was dark, I couldn't see his face, but his eyes were blue. That I saw. He was taller than me, but I'm not sure by how much. He wasn't heavy, but he wasn't light. That's about all I call tell you physical wise. But, I do remember that he smelt like a new car, which I thought was strange."  
  
"Ok," Olivia said, "that helps us out." She hands her one of her cards, "if you remember anything else, call. Anytime, be it 2 in the afternoon or 4 in the morning."  
  
Rebecca smiles sadly, "thank you."  
  
Elliot and Olivia stand up and walk out of the hospital room. They make their way to room 231, where Nicole was. They rode the elevator down one floor and walked to the room. Olivia knocked on the door and then opened it when Nicole called from the other side.   
  
"Nicole?" She said as she entered the room, "this is detective Stabler, my partner. We need to ask you a few more questions."  
  
She nods, "go ahead."  
  
"Can you tell us anything about the man in particular? Did you see his eye color, was he tall or short, did he smell a certain way?" Elliot asks.  
  
She thinks for a moment, "I think his eyes were blue, but they could have been hazel." She searches her brain, "no…they were blue, definitely blue. I'm not sure how tall he was, but he had to have been taller than I was, he was strong, and oddly enough, he smelt like a new car. That brand new leather smell."  
  
Olivia nods, "and, was there anything different about your apartment when you came home?"  
  
"If there was I didn't notice it. Like I said before, I'm pretty sure I left my window open. If he got in anyway it was through the window. The ironic thing is I use to love that I lived on the first floor, now I wish I didn't. In fact, I think I'm going to move, get out of that apartment complex entirely, if it's not secure enough to keep prowlers out then I don't think I want to live there."  
  
"Alright. Thank you Nicole, that will help us a lot." Elliot says.  
  
Olivia hands Nicole her card, "if you remember anything, don't hesitate to call."  
  
She takes the card, "I won't."  
  
They walk out of the hospital room and down to Olivia's car. "Well, at least we have a description now."   
  
Elliot nods, "it's a start."  
  
~**~**~**~  
  
a/n: Ok, so next chapter. Tell me how I'm doing, please! You know, the funniest thing just happened, I'm watching the x-files (my other obsession) and Munch is in the particular episode I'm on. And I'm not talking just the actor who plays him, it's actually Munch, ironic no? But, he's not on SVU, he's on homicide. Still, I thought it was strange. Anyway, please, please, review! 


	4. chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
~**~**~**~  
  
2:13am  
  
It was late--well early--when Olivia finally reached home. She sighed when she noticed what time it was, 2:13am. She would have to wake up in 6 or so hours in order to get ready for work. Although, she doubted she would get more than 4 hours of sleep. Her mind was still reeling with the information of their new case. Two victims in one night, very little evidence, and barley a description of the perp.   
  
From what they had gathered from the two victims, he had blue eyes, was medium in weight, taller than they were (which didn't help much, considering the tallest of the two was 5'5), and smelt like a new car, either he worked at a dealership or his work had something to do with leather. That didn't help much, they didn't know what the color of his skin was, what ethnicity he was, anything that could differentiate him from the rest of the New Yorkers, or a tourist for that matter.  
  
She fell onto her couch after changing into her pajamas and flipped on the TV. She flipped through the channels until she reached the sci-fi station, x-files was on, she watched agents Mulder and Scully chase after the conspirators in the government and she couldn't help but laugh. Like anything on that show would actually be a reality. But, that didn't mean the show wasn't good. Suprisingly enough, she liked the show. Nearing the end she began to doze off. By the end credits she was lightly snoozing on her couch.   
  
That was until the resounding sound of somebody banging at her door woke her up.  
  
~**~**~**~  
  
1:06am  
  
Elliot Stabler felt bad about leaving the precinct before Olivia, because he knew that she'd stay there for at least an hour after he left, but he had to get home, he had a family to think about. And God knows Kathy would go on a rant for him pulling another 12 hour shift. But, this perp seemed to leave no trace evidence, save for the partial footprint that was useless anyway, it was the front top of the shoe, no size was visible.  
  
It didn't surprise him that the streets were still busy, and it took him a little while to actually make it home. But, when he did he saw that his and Kathy's room's light was off, so he wouldn't get the usual you-work-too-much speech. It's not like he didn't work too much, even he knew that he did, but what he was doing needed to be done. Somebody had to find the seemingly invisible perpetrators.   
  
He shed his coat and laid it on the back of a chair at the dining table, he took off his shoes and placed them by the door and while he made his way upstairs he started to unbutton his shirt. He went to check on the kids before he remembered the twins were at their grandparents and Kathleen was at a friends. Maureen had long since left for college, and was probably partying at a dorm somewhere. He cringed at the thought.  
  
He walked to his and Kathy's room and stopped abruptly when he was right outside the door. Was that giggling? He listened closer. Yes, that was giggling, it was Kathy's giggling. Why would she be giggling? It dawned on him…he threw the door open and switched the lights on. He was shocked and appalled at what he saw…his wife was in bed. With another man. He gapped for a moment before his anger got the best of him. "What the hell is going on?" He screamed at the top of his lungs, although he knew full well what had transpired.   
  
Kathy jumped out of the bed, pulling the comforter with her leaving the man with the sheets. She looked at him stunned, "Elliot? What are you doing here?"  
  
He was taken aback, "what am 'I' doing 'HERE'? I LIVE HERE! What is HE doing HERE! Furthermore, what are YOU doing in MY bed?" He was at that point fuming, "No. Wait. Don't answer that. I don't want to know." He turned and headed for the door, when he reached the frame he turned again, "You'll be hearing from my lawyer in the morning." He turned to the man, who he recognized as Steven, one of Kathy's friends from college. "Oh, and Steve, you'll be hearing from your wife. Considering she doesn't already know of your little rendezvous'. Which, I'm sure she doesn't." With that he left the house in a huff.  
  
He already knew where he was going.  
  
~**~**~**~  
  
3:42am  
  
Olivia looked out the peephole surprised to see Elliot standing in front of it. She opened the door, "Elliot? What are you doing here?"  
  
"It's a long story. Can I come in?"  
  
She was shocked by his disheveled look, she nodded, "Alright, yeah. Come on in. Would you like coffee or something?"  
  
He shook his head, "No. I was just wondering if you could spare me your couch, a pillow and a blanket. If that's not too much trouble to ask."   
  
"Of course not." She went into her room and emerged moments later carrying a pillow and a blanket. She handed them to him and he sat down on the couch, staring at the TV. X-files was long since off, and Stargate SG-1 was on. O'Neill was trying to convince Carter to go fishing with him. It dawned on her how pathetic it really was that she knew these characters, and that she watched the sci-fi channel.   
  
"You like this stuff?" He said gesturing to the TV.  
  
She chuckled, "Actually. I do. Think of it as an unhealthy habit."  
  
He shook his head, "Nah, that would make me look bad. 'Cause I like it too." She smiled wearily and turned back to the TV, "I've seen this episode already though."  
  
"Yeah. So have I." She sighed and sat down on her couch. She looked over at Elliot who's gaze was fixed at the TV, although she could tell he was not comprehending what was going on. He wasn't looking at the screen, more past it. "El, what's wrong? Why did you come here?"  
  
He looked over at her, "Can't I come and visit a friend?"  
  
She shook her head, "Not while said friend is asleep."   
  
"I'm sorry if I woke you up, I just wasn't sure of where else to go."  
  
She was about to state the obvious, and tell him he could've simply gone home, but seeing as she had yet to figure out what was troubling him, home could be the problem, that would be insensitive of her. "It's alright El, really. I just want to know what's bothering you. You don't usually show up at my doorstep at nearly 4 in the morning, especially when we have work in a few hours."  
  
He sighed, "I went home, and found something out. Something I'd rather not talk about."  
  
"Alright." She said, studying him, but getting nowhere, "You can tell me when you're ready. Until then, sweet dreams. I would say don't let the bed bugs bite, but I have no bugs." She smiled. "I'll see you in the morning."  
  
"Liv, it is the morning."  
  
"Ok, then I'll see you in a few hours. I hope you're not too uncomfortable."  
  
He shook his head, "I'll be fine. Don't worry about me."  
  
She nodded and took off for her bedroom, she slipped under the warm covers of her bed, and after wondering what was perplexing her partner for awhile she finally fell into a dreamless slumber.   
  
~**~**~**~  
  
A/N: Hope you liked this chapter! I liked it, although it's a bit sad, but gotta get rid of Kathy one way or another, and I figure it's better if she's the bad guy.Thanks to those who have reviewed, please continue! 


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
~**~**~**~  
  
Olivia woke up not particularly early that morning, but nonetheless, she still had a little while before her alarm clock would go off. She had been awaken to the sound of a door shutting, not slamming though, it was very discrete. Elliot most certainly didn't plan on waking her up, but her years as a detective have made her wise to such things, she'd wake up to a door shutting in the apartment either above or below of her. She was susceptible to things like that. It was quirky in a way, paranoid in another.   
  
Wondering what Elliot was doing she slipped out from under her warm covers and regretted it the instant her feet came in contact with the cold hardwood floor. She winced at the icy sting on the soles of her feet. She searched for her slippers and finally found them underneath her bed, she slide them on, feeling much better in the process.  
  
She walked into her living room, and was surprised--but not entirely so--when she saw the folded up cover placed onto of the pillow that lay idly on her couch. It dawned on her that the door that had been shut had been her apartment door. Elliot had already left, but why so early? He really didn't need to go home to change, he always kept a spare change of clothing in his car and she would've been happy to let him use her shower. She shrugged it off and went into her kitchen to make a pot of coffee. Well, enough for a cup.  
  
She yawned as she scoped the coffee out of it's tin and rolled her neck so that it would pop. She cracked her knuckles as well…it was her most unhealthy habit, but a habit nonetheless. Plus, her neck would be stiff otherwise. She turned so she could go and get a shower while the coffee was making and stopped when she saw the letter on the island in her kitchen. She picked it up.  
  
It read;  
  
'Liv,   
  
I had a few things I had to do before work, I'll see you at the station.  
  
El'   
  
That was it, no explanation as to why he had come to her apartment the night before--or rather early that morning. Just, I had some things to do, see you at work. But, she figured that he would tell her on his own accord, no use trying to push it out of him. Elliot was stubborn that way. She'd worked with him enough years to know that.   
  
She put the note back in it's place and headed off for her shower.   
  
~**~**~**~  
  
Elliot had wanted to write more in the note, but couldn't find the right words, and he didn't exactly have the time, he had to get to his lawyers in enough time to where he wouldn't be late for work. He figured he'd tell Olivia about what he had seen the night before after work, or sometime during.  
  
His lawyer had drawn up the papers, and he had instantly signed them, not wasting a moment thinking about his decision. But, although this part of the process was extremely easy, he knew that the next part was going to be worse than a root canal without the pain killers. He had signed the papers, now the tough part was getting Kathy to do so.  
  
Although, with what he witnessed the night before, he didn't think it was going to be so hard. That is, depending on how she felt about her little 'friend'.  
  
He pulled into the station 5 minutes before he would be officially late. He knew that the day would be long, they're case was a tough one, and on schedule for the day was talking with the neighbors of the two victims. Seeing if they heard or saw anything out of the ordinary. Although, from experience, most neighbors weren't actually forthcoming.   
  
He had to practically run so that he would make it to his desk before it was 9. When he did so Olivia looked up at him for a second, then went back to her work.  
  
"We've got to go to the victims apartments today." She said while looking down at the papers on her desk, "Are you ready?"  
  
"Yeah. Let's get going." He said while standing back up.   
  
They took Elliot's car and drove to the first victim's apartment complex. The first person they went to talk to was the super. Forthcoming was the last thing he was. Drunk maybe, forthcoming? Not even close.  
  
"Mr. …"   
  
"Jenkins, Matthew Jenkins." The man slurred.  
  
"Alright, Mr. Jenkins, the night before last, did you notice or hear anything out of the ordinary?"  
  
"You mean the night the girl from apartment 12 was rapped?"  
  
"That girl has a name, Nicole."  
  
"Yeah, well…no. I heard nothing, saw nothing."   
  
Olivia rolled her eyes, "Thank you Mr. Jenkins."  
  
"Whatever. Are we done now?"   
  
"Yes, we're done."  
  
"Good." The man shut his door and Olivia and Elliot walked towards apartment 11.   
  
~**~**~**~  
  
So far, they had talked to 4 people and nobody had heard, nor seen, anything unusual. They were on their way to apartment 16 at the moment and Olivia was getting a little perturbed. A woman is screaming her head off and nobody hears? Funny how it always seems to work out that way.   
  
But, somebody had to have heard something. Somebody did call the police, the only question was who?  
  
Elliot knocked on the door and they waited for a moment before a young woman, around 26, opened the door.   
  
"Can I help you?"  
  
"Hopefully. I'm detective Benson, this is my partner detective Stabler. We're wondering if we could ask you a few questions…about the other night."  
  
She tenses up immediately, "Sure. Come on in." She leads them into the house and instructs them to sit down on the sofa. "What is it you're wanting to know?"  
  
"The night before last, did you see or hear anything strange, was there somebody you had never seen before walking around the complex? Did you hear any noises? Things like that."  
  
She thinks back for a second, "At almost 3:25 in the morning I woke up abruptly. Which is strange, because I'm as heavy a sleeper if they come. But, now I'm not sure if I heard it exactly, but it sounded like somebody was screaming, I listened for a while, more than 15 minutes in fact. I didn't hear anything else, I went back to sleep."  
  
"And did you see anybody?"  
  
"No. I was asleep by 12 o'clock, and before that I was glued to my computer. I'm in med school, I was researching for a paper. I wish I could tell you more, but that's all I know."  
  
"Ok. Thank you, you've been very helpful." Elliot hands her a card, "If you remember anything, don't hesitate to call."  
  
"Alright." She says, then she shows them to the door.   
  
"Well, if she did in fact hear screaming, we've got a timeline." Olivia said as they went to the next apartment.  
  
3 hours and many apartments later they had talked to everybody in the complex. A few others had said that close to 3:30 they were awaken to what they thought was screaming, but then heard no other noises, so they went back to bed. Olivia figured that that was when their perp hit her in the head with whatever object.   
  
"On to the next building." She said with a slight cringe.  
  
"Oh joy."   
  
~**~**~**~  
  
a/n: I'm thinking he'll tell her about the whole incident in the next chapter, if not, the one following. I hope you're liking this story, please review and tell me how I'm doing. And thank you to those who have already. 


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
~**~**~**~  
  
The next building had been more oblivious to what had happened to Rebecca, only two people had been awoken to noises, only to hear nothing further. Both had woken up at around 5:25 in the morning. Considering how close in proximity the apartment complex's were it was a plausible timeline. Rebecca had been found by a friend who was worried when she didn't show up for her philosophy class and then didn't answer her phone. That was at 10:03 in the morning.   
  
So, after they got done with talking to all of the people at the complex's they left to get back to the station. They arrived at 4:32. When they got to their desks Elliot was surprised to find a manila folder on the top of his. He looked around confused, "Where did this come from?" He asked towards Munch and Fin.   
  
"Don't know. It was here when we got back." Fin stated, "Maybe you should ask the cap."   
  
He shook his head, "Nah, I'll figure it out when I open it I guess." He sat down and opened the folder. Taking the contents out he read them twice over to make sure he had everything right. Kathy was contesting the divorce. She wouldn't sing the papers. Now, he would have to go to court. Well, this week was turning out to be just peachy wasn't it?  
  
"So, what is it?" Munch asked, eyebrows raised.  
  
He shook his head once more and put the papers back into the folder. "Nothing important." He laid the manila folder on top of his desk and started at it attentively. He had known Kathy wouldn't go along with it all along, but, there was still the chance she wouldn't want to take it to court and just sign them. Now he'd have to tell everybody that they were getting divorced and what had happened before the divorce actually took place.  
  
It was just then that he considered what his kids would go through due to the divorce. Kathy would try and push sole custody, but there was no way he would let that happen. He knew she'd bring up his long work hours, and the fact that he's never home, or can be called at 2 in the morning. Where would that leave the kids in the way of transportation? All of this was valid explanations, but even still they were no reason for him not to at least have shared custody.   
  
And where would he live? Who would receive what? Would he get the house, or would Kathy? His car was under his name so he would get that for certain, but the house was under both their names. Kathy was a stay at home mom, so she wouldn't really have any income. But, she could always get a job in order to pay for bills. But what kind of job could she get? She hadn't exactly finished college.   
  
He was so busy thinking about the aspects that he didn't hear Olivia calling his name. Well, until she nearly yelled it.  
  
"Elliot!"  
  
"What?"   
  
"Phone. It's Kathy." She handed him the phone and went back to whatever she was doing, periodically glancing up at him, still wondering why he had come over the night before.  
  
He put the phone to his ear. "Yeah."  
  
"Elliot, did you get the package?"  
  
"Yes I did."  
  
"Well."  
  
"Well what? What do you want me to say about it."  
  
"That you'll give me…us…another chance."  
  
"That's not going to be happening."  
  
"Why not."  
  
"You know why."  
  
"Oh, so I take it you haven't told anybody yet? Where did you go off to last night? No wait, don't tell me. I think I know. It was that sluts house right? So, it's alright for you to have an affair but I can't?"  
  
"That's not how it is and you know it. Look, I'm not going to discuss this right now. I'm in the middle of working. Goodbye."  
  
He didn't give her a chance to say anything, he hung up. He would've liked to slam the receiver down, but thought it inappropriate. And, it would raise suspicions. He looked down at the manila folder once more and sighed.   
  
"What's going on El?" Olivia asked.   
  
He looked up at her, "It's nothing Liv."  
  
"Sure looks like something to me."  
  
"Not right now ok?"  
  
She nodded, "Sure. But I'm here when you're ready to talk."  
  
"I know."   
  
The rest of the day went in silence. Each person trying to figure out a lead on their rapist, each one coming up with nothing new. All they had was their vague description and their not that accurate timeline.   
  
Things weren't looking up.  
  
~**~**~**~  
  
Olivia watched Elliot talking to his wife attentively, as did Munch and Fin, but they were being more discrete about it. She was trying to figure out why exactly he had come over the night before, what had happened between him and Kathy. Or, if it was even something between him and Kathy. For all she knew it wasn't. But, that didn't stop her from thinking that it was, all the evidence pointed to it. He said he'd found out something at home, and he looked a bit annoyed talking with Kathy. Plus, he was keeping to himself, thinking It looked like. And, he had yet to tell her what the problem was, normally by now he would have.  
  
While she was racking her brain the end of the shift rolled around. She ended up staying an hour off the clock, mostly thinking, but partly working. When she became frustrated she decided to give up and go home, not that she would completely stop working. She'd work on her laptop when she got home, she had everything in it that she needed.  
  
She was about to ask Elliot if he was going to be staying with her again when she noticed that he was gone, as were Munch and Fin. The captain poked his head out of his office and asked her when she was going home, she told him that she was on her way, and goodnight sir. He nodded and went back into his office.  
  
When she reached home she plopped down on her couch and started up her laptop, she ended up working until 8:20 when her growling stomach became too much of a nuisance. She put her laptop onto her coffee table and went into the kitchen to rummage up something to eat. She finally settled on some soup. She put the pot on the burner and poured the vegetable soup into it. After waiting for the eye of the burner to heat up she started to stir the soup. After a few minutes her dinner was made and she once again went into the living room, this time turning on the radio.   
  
She knew the song that was playing, but couldn't place the name of the singer. She sang along with the song, softly, even she wasn't fond of her singing.   
  
"I woke up and the world outside was dark, all so quiet before the dawn, opened up the door and walked outside, the ground was cold. I walked until I couldn't walk anymore. To a place I'd never been, there was something stirring in the air, in front of me. I could see.  
  
"More than this, more than this, so much more than this, there is something else there. When all that you had has all gone. More than this, I stand, feeling so connected. And I'm more than, right next to you."  
  
She took a few bites of her soup while the instrumental music played.  
  
When the man once again started singing, she did too. "It started when I saw the ship go down, I saw them struggle in the sea. Suddenly the picture disappears, in front of me. Now we're busy making all our busy plans, on foundations built to last. Nothing fades as fast as the future, nothing clings like the past.  
  
"More than this, more than this, so much more than this, there is something out there. More than this, it's coming through. More than this, I stand, alone and so connected. And I'm more than, right next to you.  
  
"Oh, and it's alright. When with every day, another bit falls away. Oh, and it's still alright, alright, alright. Like words together, we can make some sense. More than this, way beyond imagination. Much more than this, beyond the stars. With my head so full, so full of fractured pictures. And I'm more than, right next to you."  
  
A knock at her door took her away from her singing and she sat her bowl of soup down on the coffee table next to her laptop. She got up from the couch and walked to the door. She looked out the peephole. It was Elliot. She opened the door and moved aside to let him in. "Hey." She said as he walked past her.  
  
"Hey." He looked around, "I was wondering…"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Yes what?"  
  
"You were going to ask if you could stay again. Yes. But. I need a simple explanation, doesn't have to be an immense explanation, but an explanation nonetheless. Ok?"  
  
He nodded and set his bag onto the floor. "It has to do with Kathy and I."  
  
"Alright. That's really all I need to know, I just don't want to be kept too far out in the dark, I mean, I have to have some sort of light, right?"  
  
He smiled, "Yeah. I guess. You got anything to eat?"  
  
She rolled her eyes, "You want some soup?"  
  
~**~**~**~  
  
a/n: ok, so the next chapter he'll tell her. Maybe. Depends on how far I get…I'm trying to make sure these aren't very long chapters. I tend to get carried away with the length of them. Anyway, I hope that you're enjoying this story. Please review. 


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
  
~**~**~**~  
  
Olivia woke up the next morning confused. She was on her couch…and not to mention sleeping in Elliot's lap. One glance up at him proved that he too had fallen asleep the night before. She smiled at his disheveled appearance, and couldn't help thinking how cute he looked asleep. She cursed herself for thinking so and the TV beckoned at her so she sat up, running her hands through her short hair. She grabbed the remote and flipped the television off, then while suppressing a yawn she shook Elliot awake. He looked at her bemused.   
  
"What?"  
  
"We fell asleep on the couch."  
  
"You fell asleep on the couch. I didn't have the heart to wake you."  
  
She smiled at him, then stretched out her arms, and proceeded with cracking her neck. Elliot winced at the popping sound. "Oh, sorry El. I know that you hate when I do that. Bad habit."  
  
"I'd say so." He himself stretched out his arms. "What time is it?"  
  
She glanced over at the clock. "A bit after 6. I've got to get ready. The coffee is in the third--"  
  
"I know where your coffee is Liv."  
  
She nodded, "All right. Uh, I guess you can take the shower when I'm done."  
  
"Ok."  
  
She walked off into her bedroom, grabbed something to wear that day, and started on her shower. After she finished toweling off her hair and changing she walked back into the living room and was welcomed by the smell of coffee. She smiled and went into her kitchen to make her a cup, Elliot was looking at the same manila folder that he had been the day before. "So." She started, and Elliot jumped at her voice. "What is that really? And, don't tell me nothing important, because, if it wasn't you wouldn't still be looking at it like it was the plague."  
  
"It's complicated Liv."  
  
"All right. But, remember what I said. I'm ready to talk when you are."   
  
He nodded and smiled halfheartedly, "Maybe later. Right now, I've got to shower."  
  
"I'll say so."  
  
"What does that mean?"  
  
"Oh nothing." She smiled, "Hurry up or we'll be late getting to work."  
  
"Yeah, yeah, ok." He walked off into the other door that lead to the bathroom (the one that wasn't through her bedroom) and she poured herself a cup off coffee.   
  
While Olivia was munching on a piece of stale toast her telephone rang, she glanced at the clock in her kitchen bemused, who would be calling this early in the morning? Unless it was somebody at the station. She picked it up on the 3rd ring. "Benson." She said crisply, just in case it was somebody from work.  
  
There was a pause before the person at the other end spoke up, "Is my husband there?"  
  
Olivia was a bit taken aback at the fact it was Kathy on the other end, albeit Elliot had told her she was the reason he wasn't staying at home. "Yeah. He's gone off to shower. Do you want me to get him?" She cursed herself for the way it sounded, but there was really no way she could say anything without it sounding like her an Elliot had--  
  
"No." Kathy replied coldly, cutting off her train of thought. "I'll get a hold of him later."  
  
"I can tell him you called."  
  
"You don't have to," she snapped at her, "It's alright. I'll just call him on his cell phone." She hung up without saying goodbye.  
  
"What a bitch." Olivia said under her breath. Kathy didn't normally act like that, well as far as she knew she didn't, not that Olivia particularly liked Kathy, but she had other reasons for that. She wondered what had ticked her off so badly. While she pondered the tone in Kathy's voice Elliot came out of the shower toweling his hair off with a towel as she had done in the minutes prior.  
  
"Who called? Was it somebody from the station?"  
  
Olivia threw the nasty piece of toast into the garbage. "No."  
  
"Then who was it?"  
  
Olivia thought of telling him that it was Kathy, but Kathy had seemed so bent on her not saying anything to Elliot about her calling. She pushed that aside. "It was nobody. Are you almost ready to go?"  
  
Elliot studied her for a second, "Are you sure it was nobody?"  
  
"Look, if you can keep secrets so can I." She backtracked, "I'm sorry El, I didn't mean it to sound so bitchy. Are you going to take your car to the station, or do you want to ride with me. Cause, if you're taking your car I can go ahead and get on my way."   
  
"You can go ahead. I wont be late."  
  
"Alright." She grabbed her things, making sure to bring her laptop, and headed out the door. "Olivia you are an idiot." She said to herself as she started up her car. "He's a married man, get over him."  
  
~**~**~**~  
  
Elliot watched as Olivia left in a huff and started to grab his things so that he too could leave, when his thoughts traveled back to the telephone call. He could have sworn that he heard Olivia say 'what a bitch' after she hung up the phone, but it was so low that he wasn't sure. He turned back and made his way to her caller ID, he knew this could technically be invasion of privacy, but that was only if she found out about it.   
  
He was shocked, to say the least, when it said that he had been the one to call her. Well, not him rather, but somebody from his house. He mused over it for a second, not that he really had to, he knew that it had been Kathy. But what had she said to Olivia? Was the reason Liv snapped at him because Kathy had told her about him filing for divorce, and she was mad he didn't tell her. Or was it because of something Kathy said to her. Kathy had never really like Olivia, but it wasn't because of her she was, but rather what she stood for. Liv was part of the reason he was barley ever home, because of work. And, it didn't help the fact that Kathy was paranoid on the fact she thought that they were having an affair, although Kathy knew her husband could never do such a thing.  
  
But she could right?  
  
He sighed and decided he would call Kathy later, during lunch break, in a secluded room of the precinct, that way if he needed to talk about the divorce nothing would hold him back, and he could get as pissed off as he wanted to. Nobody would be around to hear.   
  
He turned the ignition and started on the trip to the station. He could already tell it was going to be one hell of a long day.  
  
~**~**~**~  
  
a/n: Ok, so I've been putting off him telling her so far, but he definitely will in the next chapter. I swear. Thanks for the reviews, please continue to do so. I live for reviews! Without them, I really wouldn't continue to write the story…so, reviews are vital. Anyway, I'll stop my rant now. Hope you like it! 


	8. chapter 7

Chapter 7  
  
~**~**~**~  
  
Olivia took one last sip of her now cold coffee and threw the cup into a trashcan, as she did so her partner walked into the precinct. She sat back down at her desk and leafed through the papers that had accumulated on top of it. She sighed, there were still no leads on their current case, and if something didn't come along soon the captain would have no choice but to assign them another case. Olivia hated when that happened.  
  
She felt eyes on her and looked up at Elliot. "Something I can help you with."  
  
He shook his head, "No, you just seem kind of agitated today. Something bothering you?"  
  
"It's this case. There's nothing, no evidence at all. Save for the partial footprint, El this guy might get away with it."  
  
"We can't catch them all Liv. You know that as well as I do."  
  
"That doesn't mean I have to accept it." She sighed. She lowered her voice, so that only he would hear her next statement, "When are you going to tell me why you've stayed the night at my apartment for the past two days? Or, are you even planning on telling me?"  
  
"I will, tonight. I promise."  
  
"So, I take it that means you'll be staying again?"  
  
"If I'm welcomed."  
  
"You're always welcomed."  
  
The captain stuck his head out of his office, "Benson, Stabler, in my office. Now."  
  
Olivia cringed and got out of her seat, Elliot followed suit. They made their way into the captains office and sat down in the two seats in front of his desk.   
  
"We've got another victim." He stated.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"A college student, came home from her job as a bartender. That's all we know until just now, her roommate had stayed the night with her boyfriend the night before, and when she came to their apartment she noticed that her car was still there, she supposedly had an early class. Her roommate then proceeded to check on her, to make sure she had woken up, and found her in her bed, unconscious. It's a level one apartment, the window was open, I'm sending Munch and Fin to the hospital, I want you two at the scene."   
  
They nodded and filed out of his office.  
  
"Let's hope he's gotten sloppy." Olivia sighed while she got into Elliot's car.  
  
~**~**~**~  
  
Elliot stepped out of the car and took off his sunglasses, then proceeded in putting them into his breast pocket. He and Olivia walked up to the apartment complex and made their way inside to find room 08, where the victim--Kenna McIntyre--lived. Olivia went off to find a member of the CSU as Elliot looked around the girls bedroom. A few minutes after she had gone off she returned.  
  
"CSU didn't turn up much. Another partial footprint outside the window, some fibers were found on both the vic and the bed, a ripped piece of a cotton tee, and there's a partial fingerprint on the bedpost that they're going to run through CODIS, other than that they found nothing." She sighed as she took in the scene. "It look's like she put up more of a struggle than the first two. Torn sheets, the ripped shirt, God, when are we going to catch this guy?"  
  
Elliot didn't answer, knowing that it was a rhetorical question. He only looked around once more and turned to look through the rest of the house. When he was satisfied that CSU had done their jobs he went back to find Olivia so they could question the neighbors.   
  
"Liv." He called into the bedroom, she turned to him and raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"You ready to go? We've got to interview the rest of the building."  
  
She nodded and they went off to talk with the super. She, unlike the first super they had talked to, seemed generally concerned for what had happened to Kenna.  
  
"Mrs.--" Olivia started.  
  
"It's Ms." The woman corrected, "I got a divorce last month, Ms. Stevens. Come in." She lead them into her living room and offered them her couch. They sat down.  
  
"Were you awake at the time Kenna came home?"  
  
"Yes, I heard her in the hallway, she's the only one on this floor that ever comes in at that sort of hour, her job being what it was. But I checked out the peephole anyway, just to make sure it wasn't a burglar or something. I went to bed not long after that."  
  
"Did you notice anybody suspicious around the complex? At anytime of the day?"  
  
She searches her mind, and then something flashes across her face, a realization. "As a matter of fact, yes, I did. It was around 8 this afternoon…at the same time Kenna was leaving for work. I was outside checking on something, a crack in one of the windows, and I waved at her as she left and told her to have a nice night at work, she thanked me and then drove off. I watched her drive off, and I noticed that at the same time she did so a car pulled out and followed her. I had never seen the car before."   
  
"What kind of car it was."  
  
"Oh, I don't know, I couldn't tell a Ford from a Chevy. It was blue though, that I remember."  
  
"Did you happen to notice any of the numbers off of the license plate?"  
  
She nodded, "I did. With that serial rapist going around I want to be as careful as I can be, and Kenna matches the description of the victim exactly. Young college student, brunette with hazel eyes, petite, works at a bar. And the last rape was just right down the street. Not to mention the fact that the first was two blocks away from the second, 3 blocks from here. You can never be to careful." She glanced down, "My sister was rapped when she was 16, so it hits close to home." She looked back up at them, "I'll go get the plate. But, all I have is the last 4 digits." She walked off into another room and returned a few moments later and handed Olivia the paper.  
  
Olivia took the paper and nodded gracefully. "Thank you. Do you think you could come down to the station and give one of our men a description of the car, as well as you can. They have a computer program that can bring up cars so you can identify the one that you saw."  
  
"Of course, when?"  
  
"Detective Stabler could take you now, while I talk to the rest of the neighbors." She looked at Elliot for approval. He nodded.  
  
"Alright," Ms. Stevens said, "Lets go then."  
  
She lead the two out of the apartment, and she and Elliot headed for the station while Olivia went on to finish the interviews.   
  
She didn't finish until well after 6.  
  
~**~**~**~  
  
Olivia opened the door to her apartment and set her things down on a coffee table haphazardly. She looked around the living room and noticed Elliot's things lying on the floor by the door. "Elliot? Are you here?"  
  
He came out of the guestroom, "Yeah. What took you so long?"  
  
"There were a lot of apartments, and a lot more people that were forthcoming. I've gotten two other people who said they saw a dark blue car slowing driving past the building, or sitting in front of the building for hours at a time, while somebody sat inside. Munch and Fin came by and I sent them along with Munch, Fin and I finished talking with her neighbors. One woman said she vaguely remembers waking up to the sound of something hard falling onto the floor, but heard nothing else and figured somebody was just up late and being clumsy. Another person woke up in the middle of the night to a scream, proceeded in waking his wife, but the wife claimed to have heard nothing, and thought her husband was just dreaming. He went back to sleep. By the way, how did it go at the station with our car witnesses?"  
  
"All three of them described the same car to our lab tech. A dark blue Taurus four door. And from what Ms. Stevens gave us the last digits are P527. We've got guys going through the DMV database, but we can't limit our search to the surrounding area, so our list is going to be pretty damn long. It helps. But not enough."  
  
Olivia slumps down onto her couch, "We would normally have caught the perp by now."  
  
"Some are harder than others Liv, you know that."  
  
"I guess your right." She stares at her blank TV screen for a moment before turning back to Elliot. "You still haven't told me why you're crashing at my house. Not that I don't enjoy your company, I'm just a bit baffled is all."  
  
He sighs and sits down on the couch next to her, "You sure you want to know."  
  
"Of course, tell me."  
  
"I filed for a divorce."  
  
~**~**~**~  
  
a/n: So, he finally tells her. More to come. Please keep reviewing. 


	9. Chapter 8

"You what? A divorce? Elliot, why?" Olivia's mind raced, a divorce? Why would Elliot and Kathy get a divorce, they couldn't have had a disagreement that bad. Could they have?  
  
"To make a long story short, I found out she was cheating on me."   
  
"She was cheating on you? For how long?"  
  
"Doesn't really matter does it? But, that manila folder, it was Kathy contesting the divorce, and the phone call, she wanted to talk me out of it."  
  
"So, that's why she was being so rude this morning." Olivia mused. "What do the kids think about this?"  
  
"In truth, I haven't yet told them. And, I don't know if their mother has either."  
  
"You need to tell them, Elliot. They deserve to know. Go tell them."  
  
"Now?"  
  
"Yes El, now. You can always come back here when you're done."  
  
"I really don't feel like facing Kathy at this moment."  
  
"You're going to have to sooner or later, El. If you really want this divorce, and she thinks there's some way to fix it, she needs to know that there isn't. And, furthermore, El, you're children need to see you, have you seen them at all in the past few days?"  
  
"Not since I walked in on Kathy."  
  
"You walked in on her?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Oh, God. El, I'm so sorry."  
  
"It's better that I found out, rather than thinking my marriage was going smoothly, my long work hours notwithstanding. I always thought that we had a happy marriage, but I guess she had me fooled huh. You know, she thought that I was having an affair, as well."  
  
"Really? With who?"  
  
"You."  
  
"Me?"  
  
"Well, think about it, I do spend most of my time with you."  
  
"Yeah, but El, that's for work."  
  
"Come on Liv, you know that, I know that, but Kathy doesn't see it that way. She sees it as, I spend most of my time at work with you, and then some. To her there must be something going on."  
  
Olivia shakes her head, "Albeit it El, that doesn't make up for what she did. Even if she thought that you and I were, well having an affair, that doesn't make up for the fact she actually did, whereas, you didn't. Now, as I said before. You need to go see your children. And call Maureen. Lord knows what Kathy has said to them, if she's mad enough."   
  
"Ok, I'll come back afterwards."  
  
"Alright. And, you can bring some extra clothes, how long are you planning on staying?"  
  
"As long as you'll have me."  
  
"I wouldn't not let you stay El, where would you go?"  
  
"A hotel?"  
  
"You shouldn't have to pay for a hotel because of something that your wife has done, that's not fair. I have an open bed, you need a place to stay, it's only logical. But, if you keep this up, I'm going to start charging…per night."  
  
He chuckles, "I'll see you later Liv."  
  
"Yeah. Bye. Good luck."  
  
"I'm going to need it." He says as he walks out the door.  
  
~**~**~**~  
  
'Should I knock? Or go on in?' Elliot thought standing outside of his house, 'What if Kathy answers? What do I say?' Finally, he just knocks. There's shuffling from the inside then the door opens to Maureen.   
  
"What are you doing here?" He asks.  
  
"What? I can't be at home?"  
  
"Shouldn't you be at school?"  
  
"I've got the week off."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Why didn't you use your key?"  
  
"Uh…maybe I should just come in."  
  
"Alright."  
  
She moves aside so that he can walk in and he sits down on the couch, "Maybe you should go wake everybody up."   
  
She stares at him for a second, confused. "Ok. I'll be right back."  
  
A few minutes later everybody's filing downstairs, including Kathy. 'Maybe I should have told Maureen not to wake her mother.' He thinks as Kathy glares at him, then sits down on the couch furthest from where he's sitting. Maureen sits next to him. The twins next to their mother, and Kathleen next to Maureen.   
  
"What's going on dad?" Dickey asks.   
  
Elliot takes a deep breath, "This might sound bad, coming so late at night. Hell, this would sound bad even if it was 3 in the afternoon. Kids, your mother and I are getting a divorce."  
  
Kathy stays quiet. Staring at a imaginary spot on the floor. The children look at there mother.   
  
"Mom, is this true?" Maureen asks.  
  
"It's not what I want, but your father filed for divorce the other morning. There's not to much I can do except not sign the papers."  
  
"Why?" Kathleen asks.  
  
Elliot thinks for a moment, 'Should I tell them what they're mother did? Will that lower the way they think of her? Do I even care?'   
  
"It's complicated." He states. "We'll tell you when you're all ready."  
  
"I think I'm way past ready." Maureen says.  
  
"But your sisters and brother aren't yet. I'll tell you later."  
  
"That's not fair," Dickey says, "I deserve to know."  
  
Elliot looks at Kathy, she nods. "Alright. But, I think your mother should say this."  
  
She closes her eyes, then with a shaky voice states, "I was having an affair. Your father caught me."  
  
There's an eerie silence in the living room, all the kids looking at their mother, Kathy trying hard to avoid eye contact with her children.   
  
"I just came to talk, and get some clothes. I didn't want to stir up trouble." Elliot says, "Kids, I don't want you thinking bad of your mother because of this, everybody makes mistakes, some can't be fixed, but that is between your mother and I. You four have absolutely nothing to do with it. I'll just go get some things, then I'll leave you all to talk." He makes his way up into his bedroom and grabs a few things to wear, some for work, some for sleeping, some for regular days. When he walks downstairs it's still quiet. Kathleen comes up to him and hugs him, then the other three do.   
  
"I'll come by tomorrow." Elliot says, "If I can. If not, I'll call." He kisses Maureen on the forehead and leaves out the front door.   
  
As he takes off he notices the light in the living room go out, then the bedroom lights turn on one after the other. He sighs.   
  
~**~**~**~  
  
Olivia was nodding off when a knock woke her back up. She yawned, pushed the throw blanket off of her, and made her way to the door. After looking out her peephole--although she already knew it was Elliot--she opened the door and let him inside. "How'd it go?"  
  
"I really didn't stick around long enough for the whole reaction, I figured their mother should be the one to deal with it, not me."  
  
She nods, "I guess you're right. But, they know why you're getting divorced right?"  
  
"Yes, I wasn't going to. But, Kathy gave me the go ahead."  
  
"So, she's still contesting it?"  
  
"As far as I know. Yeah."  
  
"What are you going to do about it?"   
  
"Really the only thing that I can, I'm going to take it to court."  
  
She nods, "Good luck with it." She yawns, "As much as I'd love to stay up and chat, I'm extremely tired. I'll see you in the morning." She gets off her couch and makes her way into her bedroom, when she reaches the doorway she turns back, "Night El."  
  
"Goodnight Liv."  
  
~**~**~**~  
  
A/N: well, since that chapter had absolutely none of the case in it, the next will be an all case chapter. Please review. 


	10. Chapter 9

Elliot woke up early that next morning, shifted through Olivia's apartment as quiet as he could as to not wake her up, showered and made coffee. By the time Liv's alarm clock went off he had made pancakes and bacon. She walked into the living room and conjoining kitchen wearing an oversized tee-shirt and a pair of gray drawstring shorts that just barley showed from under the shirt.  
  
"You look comfortable." He joked. "I made breakfast."  
  
"When did you wake up?" She yawned, running her hands through her hair haphazardly.   
  
"Almost 2 hours ago."  
  
"Why didn't you go back to bed? You could've gotten at least another hour."  
  
"It didn't seem likely, so I decided to make good of my temporary insomniac state. Got ready for work, made coffee, then breakfast." He glanced over at the clock on the wall, "By the way. You better hurry up so we're not late."  
  
She chuckled.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You sound like my mother." She cringed just a bit after saying so.  
  
He smiled halfheartedly, "Well, to many years of being a father will do that to you. Now, go."  
  
She threw up her hands in mock defense. "Alright, alright. I'm going."  
  
~**~**~**~  
  
Olivia sighed and tried her car one more time, hoping, no, praying, that this time it would start. When it wouldn't she went into a fit of curses. After she got her frustration out she turned the key in the ignition once again, just for the heck of it, she didn't expect the damn car to start. When it didn't she slammed her hand against the steering wheel. The horn let out a loud 'BEEEEEEEEP!' And, she jumped a mile.   
  
"Damn you." She yelled to the car.   
  
The sound of knocking came at her window and she looked up, she opened the door and stepped onto the street. "My car wont start." She huffed.  
  
"It's alright," Elliot replied. "I'll drive you."  
  
She nodded in response and walked over to his car, stepping into the passengers side.  
  
"So, I guess I'm going to have to tell everybody at the office, about Kathy and I, I mean."  
  
"If you're not ready to tell them yet, I can keep a secret."  
  
He nods, "I know you would, Liv. But, they're going to have to find out, sooner or later. And, although I would prefer the latter, I figure it's best that they know now." He sighed, "Besides, pretty soon I'll have to go to court." He shrugged, "But, hopefully that won't last that long, I mean, with the fact I did catch her cheating on me."  
  
Olivia only nodded. "Well, all I can really tell you is good luck."  
  
"Let's just hope I don't need it."  
  
~**~**~**~  
  
2 months later:  
  
This trial was going to be a hard one, Alex had promised them that. At most the evidence that they had on Howard Phillips was circumstantial, the partial shoeprint at two of the crime scenes, a finger print at one, the description of the car seen at the last crime scene matched his own, including the ending of the plate, and the vague description of the attacker matches with his own physical appearance, albeit the latter could be true of many men.  
  
"I'm not saying a jury won't buy it," Alex explained, "But, the defense attorney can argue that Phillips knew the victim, and that's how his fingerprint turned up at the crime scene."  
  
"But. How does that explain the other victims?" Elliot questioned.  
  
"It doesn't…and truth be told, there's not very much linking him to their rapes. Only what the victims said of the man who raped them, the smell is really what ties them all together."  
  
"Right, like a new car. Phillips works at a car dealership. But, that's not much in the way of incriminating evidence, a lot of blue eyed men work at car dealerships…what sets him apart from the rest?"  
  
"His car." Olivia added, "The odds that this man fit's the description, lives in the area of the murders, drives a car very similar to the one seen at one of the crime scenes, and was kicked out the bars that the girls worked in…basically for harassing them, a very slim. If I was on the jury I'd find him guilty."  
  
"But, you're not going to be on the jury." Alex stated, "And, we need to make sure he'll go to jail no doubt before we try him."   
  
"I think that it's enough." Olivia said.   
  
Elliot nodded, "I don't see why a jury won't come to the same conclusion that we have."  
  
~**~**~**~  
  
1 week later  
  
"Has the jury reached a decision?" The judge asked the foreperson.  
  
"Yes, we have." The woman replied.  
  
He told her to hand it to the bailiff, and the bailiff handed it to him. He opened the piece of paper, read it, closed it again, and handed it back to the bailiff. The bailiff gave the paper back to the jury's foreperson and the judge asked her to read their verdict.   
  
"We, the jury, find the defendant guilty on all counts of rape in the first degree."   
  
The judge dismissed everybody so he could come up with a sentencing for Phillips. Olivia and Elliot waited while Alex collected her things, then the left the courtroom. When outside they were swarmed by reporters, asking question after question. They ignored the people while making their way to their cars.   
  
"So, Elliot, how is the divorce going?"  
  
"She's still contesting it, I have to go to court in 2 days."  
  
"How are the kids doing?"  
  
"Well, since I got an apartment they come over on the weekends, they're not too happy with their mother at the moment, but we can't exactly have a custody hearing until the divorce is final."  
  
Alex nodded, "Well, good luck with it."  
  
"Yeah." He replied as she walked off to her car, leaving Elliot and Olivia alone.  
  
"How is Maureen doing with school?"  
  
"Good. I think she's glad that she's out of the house, that way she doesn't really have to deal with the divorce, Kathleen and the twins hate the switching between us, but they're old enough to understand, and the apartment is big enough so that when they do come over Dickey can have his own room and the girls can share another."  
  
She nodded, "And Kathy?"  
  
"Although she's contesting the divorce, she's still seeing her *boyfriend*, which leads me to believe she just doesn't want to have to get a job, or even relocate to another house." He shrugged, "At this point, I frankly don't give a damn."  
  
"I imagine that I wouldn't either."  
  
He nodded, "Well, I'll see you on Monday."  
  
"Alright, tell everybody I said hello."  
  
He said that he would and walked off in the direction of his car, Olivia watched as he left and only turned for her own car when he was out of her sight. While she drove to her own apartment she couldn't help but remembering when she told herself to forget about Elliot, he was married. And she didn't, because of that reason.  
  
However, soon, he would no longer be a married man.  
  
~**~**~**~  
  
a/n: so, I thought the story was going a bit slow, with the case aspect. And, I'm already farther than I thought I would take it. Go figure. Anyway, more to come! Please tell me how I did. 


	11. Chapter 10

2 days later  
  
~**~**~**~  
  
"So," Munch inquired, "How does it feel to be a free man again?"  
  
"I think you of all people know the answer to that one." Elliot replied, "But, as far as the whole divorce goes, I'm just glad that it's over. That doesn't make me feel much better about it though, remember, I divorced her because she was cheating on me. I do still have feelings for her, those aren't just things you can shut on and off, albeit they have diminished greatly."  
  
"That's understandable." Munch replied. "Don't worry, you'll be on your feet in no time."  
  
"If you mean dating again, I doubt it. I could barley keep up a marriage on the job, what makes you think I'll be able to keep a girlfriend?"  
  
"Depends on the girl." He said raising his eyebrows. Elliot stared at him, confused. Munch sighed, "Well, if it's not that apparent, I've got to go." He took off, leaving Elliot still in confusion. He shrugged it off and turned to Fin and Olivia.   
  
"That was strange." Olivia pointed out. Fin didn't say anything, only chuckled.  
  
"What?" Olivia and Elliot asked in unison.   
  
He shook his head through his laughter, "Nothing. I've got to go too." Then he took off.  
  
"Weird." Elliot said, "I tell you, those guys get stranger and stranger."  
  
"As if I don't already know it." She smiled, "So Mr. Stabler, what is the first thing you're going to do, now that you are a free man?"  
  
"Take my kids out to see a movie."  
  
"Good choice. What movie?"  
  
"I don't know, what movies are playing?"  
  
She thought a moment, "Uh…not sure. Guess you'll have to call the theater, I think there's a movie called Connie and Carla out."  
  
"You mean, the one about the girls pretending to be drag queens? I'm not sure if I want my kids to see that."  
  
Olivia laughed, "I don't know. I think I might go and see it."  
  
"You think it's going to be good."  
  
She shrugged, "Why do I care? David Duchovony is in it."   
  
Elliot just shook his head. "Women."  
  
"What, like you've never gone to see a movie just because a certain actress is in it?"  
  
"Now, I didn't say that. I've just never made it obvious."   
  
"So. I'm honest. Is there something wrong with that?"  
  
He shook his head, "Not at all."   
  
"What time are you meeting up with the kids?"  
  
He looked down at his watch, "2 hours."  
  
"So, until then…you'll be doing what?"  
  
"Cleaning my apartment."  
  
"Ooh. Sounds like fun. I'll leave you to do that. Bye, Elliot." She started to walk off.  
  
"Liv, wait." He called after her.  
  
She turned around, "What?"  
  
"You wanna come to the movies with us?" He said, looking down at his shoes, sheepishly.  
  
She stifled a laugh, "Sure. Sounds like fun, what time should I meet you guys?"  
  
"Just come to my apartment in about 2 hours. I could use your support," He smiled, "Kathy will be there."  
  
She in return smiled, "Well, in that case, I really don't have a choice do I? Gotta protect you. I'll see you then." Then, she turned back around and walked off, a smile tugging at the corners of her mouth.  
  
~**~**~**~  
  
1 hour later:  
  
Olivia let out a frustrated yell. She had nothing to wear, she'd already gone through her closet twice. She ran her hands through her short hair and fought back a headache. 'You're being silly,' she told herself, 'You're acting as if this is a date! For heaven's sake, he just got divorced, AND his kids will be there! This is not a date!'   
  
She grabbed a pillow and yelled into it, this was too frustrating, she shouldn't be this worried about what she was wearing to a movie, she hadn't been this out of it since she was in high school, about to go on a date. She was acting like a teenager.  
  
'Just wear what you'd normally wear.' She said to herself.  
  
She grabbed a pair of jeans and tee-shirt. But then she thought of something.  
  
'What if he's expecting it to be like a date.' She asked herself.  
  
'Why would he do that?' Another part of her countered.   
  
She shrugged, 'I don't know, but still, you don't know what he's thinking.' The first voice said.  
  
"Stop it!" She yelled into her apartment. She sat at the edge of her bed, "Good God, I'm going crazy." She grabbed the jeans and shirt and put them on. There was no way that Elliot would be thinking of this as a date. They were partners at work, and he just got divorced, dating would be the last thing on his mind, as he had told Munch earlier that day.  
  
Which brought her to what Munch had said. She wasn't dense, although Elliot appeared to be. Munch had been talking about her, and she could slap him for it. Why would he suggest such a thing? But then again, she never did know what to expect coming from Munch. And, Fin had laughed about it. She would have to call and chew both of them out. Was it that apparent that she had those feelings for Elliot?  
  
'Of course it is!' The first voice said.   
  
'Well, Elliot hasn't noticed it yet.' The second voice supplied. 'It can't be that obvious.'  
  
'Why would Elliot be paying attention?' The first voice questioned, 'He was married up until a couple of hours ago.'  
  
"Shut-up!" Olivia said. She needed to talk with Hung, she was definitely going crazy. She had voices arguing in her mind!  
  
She glanced at her clock and figured she'd better finish getting ready. She applied some light make-up, about the same as she wore everyday, and did her hair as per norm, slipped on some shoes and grabbed her purse. She was on her way to Elliot's apartment at 6:34.  
  
~**~**~**~  
  
It was 10 minutes until 7 when a knock came at Elliot's apartment door. He breathed deeply, hoping it wasn't Kathy and the kids. Kathy was the last person he had wanted to deal with at the moment. He would rather have Olivia shown up first. He opened the door and breathed a sigh of relief when it was, in fact, Olivia at the door.  
  
"Am I early?" She inquired.  
  
"No, the kids should be here soon. I'm glad you're here…early…I mean. So…I won't have to…deal with Kathy alone." He stumbled over his words, then looked around his apartment sheepishly.   
  
It took all Olivia had not to laugh, she just smiled sweetly. What was he so nervous about? "So, what movie are we going to see?"  
  
"Well, I called the kids and asked them. Dickey informed me that they'd all seen 'The Whole 9 Yards', and wanted to see the sequel, 'The Whole 10 Yards.' So I guess we're going to see that. Have you seen the first?"  
  
"Yeah. It was OK I guess. I wouldn't mind seeing the second."  
  
"Sorry to inform you, David Duchovony isn't in this one."  
  
"Damn." She smiled, "That's ok, Matthew Perry's not too bad."  
  
"What? You don't like Bruce Willis?"  
  
"He's a bit old."   
  
Elliot just shook his head.   
  
10 minutes later the kids arrived, Kathy with them. She stared at Olivia coldly, but didn't address her. The only words she said to Elliot were, "I'll be here tomorrow morning at 10 to pick them up." Then she left.   
  
Kathleen smiled at Olivia, "You're coming with us?" She asked.  
  
"Yeah, your daddy asked me."  
  
"Can I sit by you?"  
  
Olivia smiled, taken aback. "Sure."  
  
A few minutes later they took off. Two and a half hours later they were on their way back to Elliot's apartment discussing the movie.   
  
"I liked the first better." Dickey said.   
  
"Me too." Olivia agreed.   
  
"Yeah, so did I." Kathleen added, smiling at Olivia.   
  
~**~**~**~  
  
After Elliot had gotten the kids situated in their beds he and Olivia sat in his living room, watching TV.   
  
"So, I think you might have an admirer."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Kathleen."  
  
"You think?" Olivia questioned.  
  
He nodded. "I'm glad that they don't share the same feelings as their mother do."  
  
"Yeah, I kind of noticed that. She doesn't like me much does she?"  
  
"She still thinks that we were having an affair."  
  
Olivia shook her head. "I hope that's not one of the reasons you two got divorced."  
  
"Of course not, she made her decision without any help from me, she's just upset she got caught, is all." He looked down at his hands, "Truth be told, I'm glad it's over."  
  
"What? The marriage?"  
  
He nodded, "It's not as if we got married because we were so in love, she got pregnant. I did love her, do still. But, I guess it got to the point where the job took up most of my time, and the kids took up the rest. Towards the end it was more like we were roommates instead of husband and wife. I talked to you more than I did to her."  
  
"Yeah, but we were together most of the time anyway, because of work."  
  
He shrugged, "Still, she was my wife then."  
  
Olivia nodded, "I understand." She yawned and looked towards the clock, "It's past midnight, El. I should really get home."  
  
"Ok. I'll see you on Monday."  
  
"Right. Bye."  
  
"Bye." He said as he walked her to the door. She walked into the hallway and turned around.   
  
"I had fun tonight."  
  
"Yeah, so did I." He smiled, "We should do it again sometime."  
  
She nodded. "Night."  
  
"Goodnight, Liv." With that he closed the door. He was about to shut the TV off and go to bed when Kathleen came out of her room.   
  
"Daddy."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Are you and Olivia dating?"  
  
He looked at her for a moment, confused. "No honey. Why?"  
  
"It's just, the guy mom's dating normally comes places with us. I don't like him though. But, I like Olivia. You're really not dating?"  
  
"No, does it seem like we're dating?"  
  
"I don't know, maybe. But, mom said that you two were before you got a divorce."  
  
"And you believed her?"  
  
"Not really." She ran a hand through her hair. "I think she was just trying to take the blame off of herself. Daddy, who are we going to live with?"   
  
"Sit down." He said, pointing to the couch. She obeyed.  
  
Elliot sat down on the couch next to his daughter. "I'd love it if you lived with me, but because of my job that doesn't seem likely. Most likely, your mother and I will share custody."  
  
"It sounds as if we're property." She sighed, "I want to live with you."  
  
"Well, Kathleen. That might be possible, if it's just you. But, your brother and sister aren't considered old enough to make that decision. And since you'll be 16 soon you can get a car, that way you can go wherever you need to. But, your brother and sister are too young to drive."  
  
She nodded, "I don't like mom's boyfriend."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"He acts as if the twins and I are a burden to him, like we're in the way." She looked down at her hands, "Olivia doesn't."  
  
"Kathleen, Olivia and I aren't dating."   
  
"I know. But, I still like her. So, I could live with you, but not the twins. Where would they live?"  
  
"Between both your mother and I."  
  
"Can I tell the judge I want to live with you?"  
  
"You'd be alone a lot."  
  
"I know, but I'd rather be alone that with mom and her boyfriend."  
  
"Does he live at the house?"  
  
"Yeah. I think they're getting married."  
  
"I thought he was married."  
  
"He and his wife got a divorce, after you told her what was going on."  
  
He nodded, "Oh."  
  
"Yeah. Oh is right. You think they'd let me live with you? I mean, my birthday is in a month. Will the custody battle be over by then?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
She nodded, then yawned.  
  
"You should get to bed young lady."  
  
"Yes daddy." She hugged him, "No matter what, I love you."  
  
"I love you too, honey. Now, get some sleep. You've got to wake up around 9 in the morning."  
  
She got up from the couch and ran off to her bedroom. Elliot clicked off the TV and sat in the darkness for a while before getting up and going to bed himself.   
  
He didn't sleep much that night.  
  
~**~**~**~  
  
a/n: so, long chapter. Please review! I hope I'm not doing to bad. 


	12. Chapter 11

Olivia fell asleep once her head hit the pillow. And she slept a dreamless slumber too, didn't wake up once, which was unusual for her. She normally tossed and turned, too many years of seeing all the inhumane people that inhabated this mortal coil. But, that night, it seemed like she was walking on air, or sleeping on it, rather. She wasn't exactly sure why.  
  
She was surprised when she woke up to the telephone at 11:23 the next morning. She looked at the phone, baffled, for a few moments before the ringing registered in her head. She picked the phone up, "Benson." She yawned.  
  
"Did I wake you?" A voice she recognized as Maureen's said.  
  
"Yeah, but don't worry. It was about time I woke up anyway."  
  
"Long night?"  
  
"I guess so. I went out with your father and brother and sisters."  
  
"Kathleen told me. That's why I was calling."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"Kathleen seems to think you and my father are, for a lack of better words, a couple. Now, she's told me my father denies this, but she said she doesn't believe him. I wanted to get your input on this."  
  
Olivia laughed outright. "Your father and I are not dating, Maureen. He and your mother just got a divorce!"  
  
"Yeah, but they've been separated for months. Now, I knew that there was nothing going on, daddy would have said something if that was the case. But, she's very adamant about the two of you dating."  
  
"Your father and I are just friends, best friends. Nothing more."  
  
"Alright. But, is that all you want?"  
  
"Maureen!"  
  
"What? It's an innocent enough question."  
  
"I'm not going to answer that."  
  
"Ha! That means you do want more!"  
  
"How did you come to that conclusion?"  
  
"You wouldn't answer the question, therefore, you're too embarrassed to answer. That means, you do. Wish the was something more, I mean. Don't deny it. I'm smarter than that."  
  
"I am not going to have this conversation with you."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because!"  
  
"Oh, right. I'm his daughter. Of course, how narcissistic of me."  
  
"Exactly how is that narcissistic of you?"  
  
"Well, I have to know everything for myself. Because, by knowing you want more between my father and you it wouldn't be to his benefit, not in this case, at least. I mean, I wouldn't go a tell him that, I want to know for myself. Ergo, narcissistic."  
  
"When did you learn that word anyhow?"  
  
"Not sure. Maybe from my dad. Ah, oh well. Look, Olivia, I'm not going to tell my dad--"  
  
"Tell your dad what?"  
  
"That you think of him in that way--"  
  
"I never said that!"  
  
"Sure, whatever. That doesn't mean you don't--"  
  
Olivia let out a frustrated sigh.  
  
"I mean, it's not my place to tell him. You should. Really. Tell him."  
  
"Maureen!"  
  
"Hey, I've got to go. Bye, Olivia." She hung up before Olivia could say anything else.  
  
"I did not say that!" Olivia yelled into the empty line before slamming down the phone.   
  
~**~**~**~  
  
Elliot's phone rang just a little after 11:30, he grabbed the channel changer and clicked it on 'mute' then picked up the cordless phone. "Stabler."  
  
"Daddy. It's me." Maureen said from the other end.  
  
"Hey, this is a nice surprise. To what do I owe this honor?"  
  
"Stop kidding, daddy. I just wanted to talk with you."  
  
"Your sister called you."  
  
"Which one?"  
  
"Kathleen."  
  
"You are correct."  
  
"And, what did this sister say?"  
  
"She told me that you and Olivia are dating, although I don't believe that. But, I wanted to run it by you, hear your reaction."  
  
"Uh-huh. Continue."  
  
"So, are you going to prove me right and tell me that you're not dating Olivia, or, are you going to tell me that Kathleen's suspicions are correct."  
  
"I'm not dating Olivia."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"You heard the question the first time, daddy. Why not?"  
  
"Why am I not dating Olivia? Hmm, that's a tough question, Maureen. Your mother and I did just get a divorce, dating isn't really something on my mind at the moment--"  
  
"Bullshit."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I call your bluff, daddy. Like in the card game, bullshit. Your lying."  
  
"How long have you been using this sort of language?"  
  
"Daddy, I'm in college. I think it's about time you let me grow up, don't you?"  
  
"Alright, so you want to know why Olivia and I aren't dating? I've never really considered that, Maureen. Up until 2 months ago I was fully devoted to your mother, I'd never even consider cheating on your mother, even if it was with Olivia. And, for the past few months I've been really focused on the divorce. I guess it just never occurred to me."  
  
"But, if the opportunity presented itself to you?"  
  
"Just what exactly have you and your sister been talking about?"  
  
"Just answer the question. Would you date her?"  
  
He sighed, "I don't know, Maureen. I've never thought of it. I guess, it's safe to say that I won't know until the time comes, maybe not even then. Why are you so concerned with this anyway? Shouldn't you be studying or something?"  
  
"Oh, daddy. I'm worried about you."  
  
"Your mother and I have barley been divorced a day."  
  
"But, you've been separated for over 2 months! Mom's got her a new boyfriend--"  
  
"Your mother already had a boyfriend, that was the problem."  
  
"Daddy, you know what I mean. Move on."  
  
"I have! But, I'm not sure I need to be dating at the moment, I'm still getting my bearings straight. You know, getting use to single life again. I'm telling you, the last thing on my mind at this moment is a girlfriend. No matter who the person is."  
  
"But, if a girlfriend was on your mind…"  
  
"Maureen! I don't have to answer that question."  
  
"Ah, I'm being narcissistic again."  
  
"Again?"  
  
"Long story."  
  
"I'd like to hear about it."  
  
"Ah, but I can't tell you. Sorry. You'll just have to ponder it."  
  
"Same as you. You'll have to ponder the answers to your various questions. Goodbye, Maureen."  
  
"Oh, fine then. Goodbye, daddy."  
  
~**~**~**~  
  
a/n: oh, I loved making this chapter. I hope you liked reading it as much as I liked writing it! Review please! 


	13. Chapter 12

3 weeks later:  
  
  
  
Olivia fumbled with her key, trying to get her door open before the phone stopped ringing. As soon as she had turned the key in the lock the phone stopped ringing and the message on her answering machine filled the air.   
  
"Hey, I'm not here now--"  
  
She picked up the phone, cutting off the message. "Hello?" She said, exasperated.   
  
"Hey, I thought I missed ya." Elliot said.  
  
She sighed, and walked towards the door to close it, and pick up the bags of groceries she's left by it in order to get to the phone. She cradled the phone between her shoulder and ear, and picked up the bags, closing the door with her foot. "You almost did. I just got home. Was there something that you needed?"  
  
"Maureen's going to be here this weekend, she wanted to see if you wanted to come out with us."  
  
"Where too?"  
  
"I'm not sure, it's her turn to pick where we go, probably ice-skating. You any good?"  
  
"A bit. What night?"  
  
"Saturday."  
  
"Oh, Saturday? I can't."  
  
"Why? Gotta hot date."  
  
She paused, "uh, actually…"  
  
"Oh," Elliot's voiced turned awkward. "If your busy…"  
  
"It's nothing like that. It's just, an old friend is going to be in town, tell Maureen I'm really sorry, if she wants, I'm free on Sunday."  
  
"Ok." He said in a disappointed voice, "I'll let her know. I'd better let you go."  
  
"Alright. See you tomorrow."  
  
"Yeah, right. Bye." He hung up.   
  
She set her bags back down and sunk into the couch. Things had been going so well, with Elliot. They weren't dating, or anything like that, she admitted. But, they had become a bit closer, and not in a friend-like manor, she cursed herself, she could have canceled with her friend. He surely wouldn't have minded, it's not like he expected it to be a date. She made sure that he knew it wouldn't, even thought about inviting Alex along, she and Daniel would probably hit it off.   
  
Maybe that was still an option, she could call Alex, see if she was busy on Saturday. Daniel wasn't bad looking, quite the contrary, Olivia had had a crush on him when they had first met, she was still in college then. He was a interesting enough guy, was in the Air Force, a Major, he was certainly not boring.   
  
She decided to call her. She dialed the familiar number, and Alex picked up on the 3rd ring.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Alex, it's Olivia. I have a huge favor."  
  
~**~**~**~  
  
Alex listened to her friends proposition, trying to contain her laughter. When Olivia finished her rant about this guy-friend she wanted Alex to meet, she laughed.  
  
"What's so funny?"  
  
"Is there some reason that your pushing this guy on me?"  
  
Olivia was silent.   
  
"It's Elliot, isn't it?"  
  
"What makes you say that?"  
  
"Because, I've noticed a change in yours and his relationship, since the divorce. Nothing too noticeable, unless your looking for it. You seem more comfortable around each other, if that's even possible, and sometimes, you'll steal a glance at him, or he'll gaze at you, when he thinks nobody's looking--"  
  
"He gazes at me?" She said, her voice hopeful.  
  
"Don't interrupt me." Alex scolded, "Did he find out that you and this mystery guy were going out? Or what?"  
  
Olivia sighed, "Alright, Elliot called. Maureen's coming home for a few days, and wanted me to go out with her, Elliot, and her brother and sisters. I told Elliot I couldn't, he asked 'Why? Gotta hot date?' and when I told him that I was meeting with a friend, I think he got the wrong idea. To be truthful, I was thinking about inviting you along with Daniel and I before this, but, if you and he go alone, then I can go with Elliot and the kids." She paused, waiting for Alex's reaction.  
  
Alex sighed, "Ok, alright. Damn me and my romantic side, I'll go. But, I expect something out of this, not for me, for you and Elliot. You got that?"  
  
"Yeah, sure. Something out of it. Now, Elliot gazes at me?"  
  
Alex just rolled her eyes.  
  
~**~**~**~  
  
Elliot wasn't too happy when he hung up with Olivia, actually he found himself feeling oddly depressed. He'd thought things between him and Olivia were progressing, they hadn't been on a date, or even discussed anything along those lines, but, things had certainly changed. But, she had a date on Saturday, and it wasn't with him. He fell onto his sofa, and turned on the TV.  
  
Stargate SG-1 was on the Sci-Fi channel, he smiled, remembering she had been watching the show when he had come over after what happened with Kathy. It was a rerun, one of the earlier episodes, where Carter was a Captain, instead of a Major.   
  
15 minutes after he started to watch the show his telephone rang, he ignored it, not feeling up to talking with anybody. If it was really important, they could leave a message.  
  
After the 5th ring, his answering machine picked up. Olivia's voice filled the air, peeking his interest.  
  
"Hey, El. I guess I missed you. Uh, looks like I'm free for Saturday night--"   
  
He didn't get the rest, he picked the phone up. "Liv?"  
  
"Oh, hey. You're there?"  
  
"Yeah, I was busy." He lied, "So, what's this about being free for Saturday?"  
  
"Oh, well. I was planning on inviting Alex with us, see if her and Daniel hit it off. But, I decided that I'd let them go alone, play matchmaker."  
  
"Ah, I see. You tell Alex about this?"  
  
"Yeah, I owe her, but she's going to go."  
  
He smiled, "Right. Ok, well, I'll see you tomorrow."  
  
"Alright, El. Bye."  
  
"Bye."  
  
He hung up the phone, a huge smile on his face. So, she canceled her plans, to go out with him? Maybe things were picking up speed.   
  
He hoped.  
  
~**~**~**~  
  
a/n: ok, so. Not sure how good the ending of that chapter was! I'm thinking, maybe 2 or 3 more chapters. Not sure yet. Anywho, please review! Tell me how it's going. 


	14. Chapter 13

2 weeks later:  
  
Olivia shifted through her apartment for a few minutes before falling onto her couch. She was exhausted, but, they had solved their latest case, and the perp was awaiting trial. And, they had enough evidence to put him away for life, 2 of his 3 victims hadn't lived.   
  
She flipped on the TV and started to channel surf, she really didn't expect to find anything on, it was after 2 in the morning, insomnia had gotten the best of her. She passed billions off infomercials trying to sell her the newest type of diet pill, or exercise machine, a few late night TV programs, she settled on watching the X-files.   
  
When the show ended she turned off the TV and sat in the dark. She sat there nearly 15 minutes before she went into her bedroom and laid down. It took her other hour before she finally fell asleep.  
  
Later in the morning she sat at her desk catering to a splitting headache. One that she must have gotten from a lack of sleep. She rubbed her temples hoping that with the aspirin that she had taken nearly 10 minutes before would sooth the pounding.   
  
Elliot came in and sat at his desk in front of hers, he eyed her for a second, trying to figure out what was wrong. "You ok, Liv?"  
  
She nodded, "it's just this damn headache. It doesn't seem to want to go away."   
  
"Oh," he looked down at his desk and shuffled through a few papers. "When's the court date again?"  
  
"2 weeks from Thursday."   
  
He was about to reply when the Captain came out of his office and called them into it. After a few minutes of briefing them on their newest case they were off, once again.  
  
~**~**~**~  
  
2 weeks later:  
  
"Kathleen!" Elliot called when he entered the apartment, "you home?"  
  
She came out of her bedroom, cradling the phone between her ear and her shoulder. "Yeah, daddy. I'm here. I made dinner, it's on the kitchen counter."  
  
"Who you talking to?"  
  
"Maureen."  
  
"How's she doing?"  
  
"Good, daddy." She walked back into her room and a few minutes later came into the kitchen and sat across from him. "Daddy, when are we going to talk about why you haven't been on a date yet?"  
  
He coughed spitting his drink everywhere.  
  
"Ew, daddy."  
  
Coughing some more he held up a finger. After gaining control he inhaled deeply. "What!?"  
  
"Why haven't you gone on a date yet? Or, rather, why haven't you been on a date with Olivia."  
  
His eyes grew wide and he coughed some more. "Where did this come from?"  
  
"My curious teenage mind. Come on, daddy. I know you like her, you know you like her, heck, she probably knows that you like her. And, we all know she's got the same feelings for you. I mean, come on. How many times have you gone out with us kids, and invited her along?"  
  
"You and the twins don't like her coming along?"  
  
"No, of course we do. But, I mean, it's obvious the way you two feel about each other."  
  
"Regardless of our 'feelings', work doesn't allow us to do those sort of things. There are regulations."  
  
"Right, fraternization and all that fun stuff."  
  
"That's a big word for you." He joked.  
  
She rolled her eyes, "Sure, dad." She stood up from the table, "Be in denial."  
  
"What do you mean? Denial?"  
  
She giggled, "I think you know what I mean. But, if I must explain it to you. Denial is when you tell yourself one thing, when you know that in all actuality it's another. For instance, you say that you don't have any feelings for Olivia, when you know that, in fact, you do."  
  
"Yeah, yeah. Whatever."  
  
"See, denial." She hung her head low, and shook it. "Tisk, tisk, daddy, tisk, tisk."  
  
Elliot laughed as he put his plate into the sink. "Have you talked with your brother and sister?"  
  
"Yes, they're coming for the weekend. Mom wants me to go see her…I'm not sure if I'm going to. I mean, if Steve is going to be there, then I definitely won't. As I said before, I don't like him."  
  
Elliot sighed, "I know you don't. But, she is your mother. You can't just not see her."  
  
"Why not? You've got custody of me. She's got custody of the twins."  
  
"We have shared custody of all of you, you just live with me."  
  
"Still. Do I have to?"  
  
"At least Friday night."  
  
"Then is it alright if the twins stay Friday with mom, too? I don't want to be alone in the house."  
  
"Alright."  
  
"You and Olivia should go out Friday."  
  
"Kathleen."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Don't start."  
  
She threw her hands up in mock defense, "sure. Fine. Whatever."  
  
~**~**~**~**~  
  
Olivia was in the middle of a conversation with Alex about her date with Daniel the previous weekend when she got a beep. "Oh, Alex. I've got a call. Let me see who it is." She switched lines, "Hello?"  
  
"Liv? It's me."  
  
"Oh, hey, Elliot. Give me a sec to tell Alex bye, I'll be right back." She switched lines again. "Alex, it's Elliot."  
  
"Ooh, don't let me keep you." Alex laughed, "Just call me back when you get done, alright?"   
  
Olivia hung up with Alex and then switched lines again. "Ok, El. I'm here. What was it you wanted?"  
  
He was silent for a moment, "well. The kids are going to be with their mother this weekend, Friday more specifically. I was just wondering if you wanted to do something, maybe rent a movie and order pizza, or something like that?"  
  
Olivia beamed. Was he asking her out on a date? "Sure, El. That sounds fun. But, I get to pick the movie."  
  
"I expected nothing less."  
  
She chuckled, "I'll see you tomorrow, Elliot."  
  
"Right, bye, Liv."  
  
"Bye."  
  
She hung up the phone in its cradle and sat down on her couch, still beaming. Did he really just ask her out on a date? Did she really just say yes? No, he couldn't have asked her out on a date. Why would he? Would she have said yes if it really was a date? Of course she would have.   
  
So, was it a date, or wasn't it?  
  
She pondered a while. Sitting in silence, thinking. Date or no? Date or no? Date or--  
  
"RING! RING! RIN--"  
  
Olivia jumped off the couch and ran for the phone, catching it before the end of the third ring.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Olivia, you never called me back." A very upset Alex Cabot said from the other end.  
  
"Oh, yeah. About that. Sorry?"  
  
"Sorry my ass. Well, what did Elliot want?"  
  
"Just to see if I wanted to come over Friday, watch a movie, eat pizza. You know."  
  
"No, I don't. Explain this to me? Have you ever gone out on a date with Elliot before, and if so why haven't I heard about it yet?"  
  
"This isn't a date."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yeah. Yes. Of course…maybe."  
  
"Ah ha! It's a date. Go Liv."  
  
"What are you? 15?"  
  
"Oh, ha ha. That was so very funny."  
  
"There you go again, acting like a 15 year old. What's up with this Ms. ADA?"  
  
"Well, you can't expect me to be serious 24/5/365. I'm inclined to have at least one free day. Don't you think so?"  
  
"Yeah, well. I guess. But, this is not a date."  
  
"Sure, keep telling yourself that. Maybe one day, you'll believe it."  
  
"Oh, I already do."  
  
~**~**~**~  
  
A/N: Alrighty then. Not too sure how good this chapter was. I've been having a bit of writers block, with this story and the other one I'm currently writing. 'Tis not fun. Not at all. Hopefully, it'll go away soon. But, it's not looking like that'll happen. So, if the next chapter doesn't come out soon. You'll know why!  
  
Ok then, I did my part, I wrote a chapter (albeit, not a very good one) now. Be kind, please rewind…er…review. 


	15. Chapter 14

Elliot nervously paced from his apartment door to his couch, back to his apartment door, and back to the couch. He continued in the same manor, door, couch, door, couch. At work he had been fidgety, he could barley look at Olivia. She seemed uncomfortable as well. She was probably wondering the same thing he was.  
  
Had he asked her out on a date? Or just a friendly get-together? He didn't know the answer himself, he was just really confused.   
  
Now, it was only hours until she would be coming over. Kathleen had already gone off to her mother's house, whishing him a "fun night". He wasn't quite sure how to take that. But, if he knew his daughter, she had already settled on the idea that it was a date.   
  
But, where did all of this leave him? What was he supposed to do? If he acted as if it was a date, and she thought it wasn't what would happen? Then, on the other hand, what if he acted as if it wasn't a date, and she thought it was. Would she be offended? Mad? What?  
  
This was all just too stressful.   
  
He paced some more, until he settled on the idea of waiting until she got there, and then seeing how she acted. If she acted like it was just two friends, eating dinner and watching a movie, that was fine. If she acted like it was a date, even better.  
  
He ventured into his kitchen, took some meat out, and began to make dinner. "Lord help me." He said to himself, shaking his head.  
  
~**~**~**~  
  
Olivia was stumped. She had no idea what to wear to…whatever it was she was going to be doing at Elliot's house. If it was a date, she would wear something nice, maybe even a dress. If it was just them hanging out, jeans and a t-shirt. So, what did she wear? What did she wear?  
  
On a whim she grabbed the telephone and dialed, it rang three times before the person at the other end picked up.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey, I need to ask you something."  
  
"Olivia?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Alright, ask away."  
  
"Well, I need advice on what to wear."  
  
"Ok, you called the right person. Where are you going?"  
  
Olivia squinted, "Well…uh…you see."  
  
"Liv!" Maureen said, "Just tell me alright."  
  
"Well, I'm not exactly sure."  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"Well, eh, it could be a date. I could not be a date. I'm not sure."  
  
"A date? With whom?"  
  
"Your father."  
  
"What m--"  
  
"I'm not sure if it is though!"  
  
"Why haven't I heard about this? Does Kathleen know? Or Elizabeth?"  
  
"Well, I think that Kathleen does. I'm not sure."  
  
"If Kathleen knew, she'd call me. Wait a second, why haven't you called me? I may be a lot younger than you--"  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"Well, not THAT much younger. But, still, there's an age difference. I was kind of getting to a point, though. I thought that we were friends."  
  
"Well, we are."  
  
"Then why wasn't I notified?"   
  
"Maureen, can we not get into this right now? I've got to be at your fathers in an hour and a half and I don't know what to wear! I mean, he didn't exactly specify weather it was a date, or not. So, I'm at a standstill. If it's not a date and I wear something nice, he might be uncomfortable--"  
  
"I highly doubt that."  
  
"Would you let me finish?"  
  
"By all means, go on ahead."  
  
"Alright, as I was saying. If it is a date, and I dress casually, he might be offended. I don't know what to do."  
  
"Do you want me to call him?"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because, what if he hasn't told Kathleen or anybody else about it? He'll know I called you."  
  
"So?"  
  
Olivia grunted in frustration, "Just, help. What do I wear?"  
  
"Euh, jeans and a sweater."  
  
"It's May."  
  
"A nice top?"  
  
"A lot of help you are."  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"Look, Maureen, I've gotta go. I still have to *find* something to wear."  
  
"Call me when you get home, I want to know what happens."  
  
"Um-hmm. Bye."  
  
"Bye."  
  
Olivia went into her room and started searching her closet, it seemed that every time she went anywhere with Elliot she found herself at a loss about what to wear. She was going to take Maureen's suggestion, wear jeans and a nice top. But, which jeans and which top?   
  
She grabbed a pillow, pushed her face into it, and screamed, the pillow muffling the sounds. She set the pillow back down and once again began to search for the perfect outfit.  
  
~**~**~**~  
  
"KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK!"   
  
Elliot inhaled profoundly and walked to the door, pausing a second to breath again, he opened it.   
  
He was floored, to say the least. Olivia looked amazing, although surprisingly enough her outfit wasn't all that special. She looked gorgeous in it though. A pair of tight--but not too tight--jeans, and a sheer black v-necked top, also a bit tightly fitted.   
  
"You gonna invite me in? Or am I gonna stand out here all night?"  
  
He shook his head, clearing the thoughts that had been running through his mind. "Uh, yeah. Come on in."  
  
She flashed a brilliant smile as he moved out of the doorway, allowing her to enter. He watched her as she walked past him, but tore his eyes away when she started to turn around. Their eyes met.   
  
They held the gaze for a minute or so, before she broke the silence. "So, what'd you make for dinner?"  
  
"Hamburgers."  
  
"Ah, man food." She smiled again.   
  
"What movie did you bring?"  
  
"Return to me."  
  
"Ah, chick flick."  
  
"And David Duchovny."  
  
He laughed, shaking his head. "Women."  
  
"Hey, it's a good movie! You could've made something other than hamburgers."  
  
"Yeah, I contemplated making hotdogs, too."  
  
"Men." She muttered.  
  
"What was that?"  
  
She looked up, "Nothing." She said, feigning innocence.  
  
"Yeah, yeah. Sure."  
  
"So, is dinner ready, or what?"  
  
It was his turn to smile. "Yeah, it's done."  
  
~**~**~**~  
  
The end credits were running, and Olivia was lightly dozing on the couch. Elliot grabbed the channel-changer, turned off the TV, and turned on the lamp on the coffee table, it showered the room in dim light. He looked over at Olivia sleeping and sighed. Grabbing the throw-blanket that was lying over the top of the couch he draped it over her sleeping form. He sat on an edge of the couch that she wasn't currently occupying and pushed a lock of her short hair out of her face. Leaning down he kissed her on her forehead, lingering a while. He sat there for awhile, watching her sleeping, listening to her faint breathing. He smiled.   
  
"Goodnight, Liv." He said quietly, so she wouldn't stir. "I love you."   
  
He got up off of the couch, turned the lamp off, and walked into his bedroom.  
  
In the darkness of the living room, Olivia smiled, pulling the blanket closer to her, although cold was farthest from what she was feeling. "I love you, too." She whispered into the dark.   
  
~**~**~**~  
  
a/n: And enter the fluffiness! I got this chapter out pretty quickly, hopefully I can get the next one out just as quick. I'm not sure how much longer it's going to be, at least 2 I'm thinking. Anyway, tell me how it was. Great? Good? Bad? Sucked? Please, no flames too bad! And, nice reviews are greatly appreciated! I hope you liked it, I'm not too sure how it turned out. I think it's alright, I guess. Ok, then, press the bluish-purplish button, and let me know! 


	16. Chapter 15

* * *

THE NEXT MORNING:  
  
Olivia woke up the next morning a bit confused as to where she was. Then she remembered, she'd fallen asleep on Elliot's couch whilst watching "Return to Me." She smiled as she remembered him tucking her in when he thought that she was still asleep. Then the 'I love you'. She broke out into a full-faced grin.   
  
She yawned and glanced over at a clock, it was after 7 in the morning. It didn't seem as if Elliot had woken up yet. She ran a hand through her short hair and sat up on the sofa. After rubbing her eyes to wake herself up further she stretched out her arms, then cracked her neck. She then folded the cover that had been lying over her and put it back in its spot, fond her shoes and slipped them on, then started to search for her keys. She found them on the kitchen counter and grabbed them.   
  
While she was walking out the front door the door to Elliot's bedroom swung open. She went back into the apartment. "Did I wake you up?" She asked a very unruly Elliot.  
  
"Me? Nah. I heard the door open, you leaving so soon?"  
  
She nodded, "I've got things to do today."  
  
"Oh, yeah? Like what?"  
  
"Grocery shop, get my oil changed, and I'm meeting up with Alex tonight for dinner."  
  
"You need company? I've got some grocery shopping to do myself."  
  
"Aren't the kids coming over?"  
  
"Not 'till around 4:00."  
  
"Ok then. I've just got to go home and get ready. I'll swing by when I'm done. Are you sure? I mean, not to many guys actually grocery shop, if you want to I'll be fine going by myself, haven't had a problem yet."  
  
He shrugged, "Well, I don't really trust Kathleen to shop for us, I'd be eating nothing but Mayfield's Ice-cream and Doritos. I've really got no other choice, and it normally bores the hell out of me, It'd be nice to have some company."   
  
"Alright then. I'll see you in about an hour or so."  
  
"Ok, you wanna go out for breakfast first?"  
  
"Yeah, that'd be nice. Bye, El."  
  
He nodded, "bye."

* * *

Olivia was back at his apartment a bit after 8 o'clock, he was, at that moment, searching through his cabinets and fridge for ideas on what he'd need to get, so he called out to her that the door was open, come on in. So, she did.  
  
"You not ready yet?" She inquired when she saw him looking through his kitchen cabinets.   
  
"No, I'm ready. Just making sure I know what all to get." He closed the cabinet he was looking in, and turned around. "Let's get going then." He said grabbing his keys.  
  
10 minutes later they had arrived at the grocery store and were starting to shop.   
  
"First stop, produce." Elliot said grabbing a cart. Olivia did the same and followed him to the produce section. After a few minutes of shopping she was already an isle ahead of him.   
  
"So," Elliot said, pulling his cart up next to hers, "come here often?"  
  
She laughed and grabbed some sugar off of a shelf. "Are you coming on to me, Elliot Stabler?" She asked as she dropped the sugar into her own cart.  
  
"Maybe."  
  
Olivia sent a questioning glance his way, her right eyebrow raised slightly. "Innuendo's will get you no where, mister."   
  
"Fair enough. If innuendo's get me nowhere, what will?"  
  
"What will, what?"  
  
"Get me somewhere."  
  
"Depends on where you want to get."  
  
He raised his eyebrows in a suggestive manor.  
  
"Elliot Stabler!"  
  
"What?" He asked, feigning innocence.  
  
"You know full well, what."  
  
He just smiled.  
  
"You know, you have a dirty mind."  
  
"I didn't say anything! You took an action and ran with it, I think it's you who needs to get your head out of the gutter, but then again, that's just my opinion."  
  
"I know you too much to buy into that whole innocent act, Elliot. I'm not buyin'."  
  
He smiled again, "You never answered my question."   
  
"What question?"  
  
"What will, get me somewhere, that is."  
  
Olivia smirked, "As I said, it depends on where you're lookin' to get. And don't you even do that eyebrow thing again. I gotta know the question if you want an answer."   
  
"Alright, this is metaphorically speaking, of course."  
  
"Oh, of course."  
  
"So, metaphorically speaking, what does it take for you to go out on a date with a guy?"  
  
"And metaphorically, this date would include?"  
  
"Eh, lets say dinner and a movie."  
  
"Well, for one thing, he'd have to ask."  
  
"Right, of course."  
  
"I'd have to know him enough to know that he would treat me with respect, maybe even be a gentlemen and pay for dinner and my movie ticket."  
  
Elliot smirked.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nothing, finish, please."  
  
"Alright. Firstly, he'd have to be able to make me laugh. I'd have to be comfortable around him, and he'd have to be comfortable with my job. I hate it when guys make a big deal about me being a cop." She grabbed a bag of cheddar and sour cream chips off of a shelf, "He'd have to like the same things as I do, like movies and music wise. And, depending on how far the relationship progressed, he'd have to be ok with sleeping on the left side of the bed. The right side is my side. But, that's strictly a "been dating a while" thing. So, does that answer your question."  
  
He put a bag of Doritos into his cart. "Yeah, it does."  
  
"Ok, so my turn. What about you? Same question."  
  
"What qualities does a girl have to have for me to ask her out? Well, I haven't asked a girl out in a while."  
  
"Alright, what qualities in a girl do you find attractive."  
  
"Laughter. And, I don't mean giggles, I hate giggles. My daughters giggle, women aren't supposed to giggle. She's got to be ok with actually laughing, and not care if she's loud or somebody's watching. She's got to be comfortable in her own skin, not put on all the makeup she owns at once, or have to wear tight clothes, she's got to be comfortable around me in something as simple as a pair of sweatpants and an oversized t-shirt. I hate it when women are self-conscious. She's gotta be tough, not break down in tears every time something goes wrong. And, she's got to be able to deal with me being a cop, not worry about me every time I go to work, or call all the time just to see if I'm alright. And, then there's the whole "having kids" issue. She's got to be ok with the fact that I have children, and be able to get along with them. Because, they're the most important things in my life."  
  
"Of course. I'd feel the same way, if I had kids. Guess it's got a lot to do with scruples."  
  
"Right, and she's got to be ok with my receding hairline."  
  
Olivia dropped her head and laughed.  
  
"See, that's what I'm talking about. You don't giggle, you actually laugh." He smiled, "I'm glad I can make you laugh."  
  
Olivia blushed and grabbed a jug of orange juice, she put it into her cart and surveyed all that she had grabbed. She sighed, "Oh, shit."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I forgot to get lettuce. Watch my stuff? I'll be right back."  
  
He nodded, "Alright. I'll be right here."  
  
She took off back towards the produce section, after grabbing a head of lettuce she started on her way back. While passing the can goods isle she saw a familiar face, albeit one she'd rather not see at the present moment. She passed by praying that the woman didn't notice her. But, it was too late, the woman had seen her.  
  
"Well, if it isn't the husband stealer."   
  
She clenched her jaw and turned around to face Kathy. "Well, if it isn't the cheating hussy. I wish I could say that it was nice to see you, but, then I'd be lying." She turned to the man that Kathy was with, "And you must be Mr. Hussy. Nice to meet you. I'm Olivia Benson, Elliot and I work togheter. You do know Elliot, right? The man Kathy was married to, at the same time she was doing you. You two must have meet, seeing as he walked in on you together. Or, was it another Mr. Hussy?"  
  
Kathy glared at her coldly. "It's your fault Elliot was never home."  
  
"No, it's not. You see, I don't have any power over the rapist of New York, and it's the Captain who sends us on cases. Not that it's his fault, either. You know, you could have been a good wife, and supported Elliot, instead of screwing around on him, with," she gave the man a once-over, "Whatever you call him."  
  
"Steven." Kathy replied, sending a nasty look Olivia's way.  
  
"Right. Mr. Steven Hussy. Got it. Now, I really hate to cut this little…meeting short. But, I've got better things to do than waste my time explaining to you that Elliot and I have never slept together, so I couldn't have stolen your husband. You did a perfect job pushing him away, all on your own." She turned to leave, and spotted Elliot looking at them. She sent a sympathetic look his way, and he just shrugged.   
  
She walked back up to where he was standing with their buggies.   
  
"I was wondering what was taking you so long, you know, you didn't have to do that."  
  
"I'll be damned if I idly sit by while she makes you and I out to be the bad guys, actually, I feel a lot better now that I've gotten that off of my chest." She sighed, "Steven's not very good looking. What was she thinking?"  
  
Elliot laughed. "So, I'm better looking than him?"  
  
She shrugged, "I guess so."  
  
"Even with the receding hairline?"  
  
She laughed, "Even with the receding hairline."

* * *

a/n: alright, I probably won't get out the next chapter for a while, probably not until after Friday. My b-day's Tuesday, and since I'll be 15 I'm taking my permit test. And, since I'm going Friday I'll be studying for it, profusely. So, God-willing, Friday I'll have my permit, then I'm open for writing. Hope you liked this chapter. I promise the next one's going to have more fluffiness. 'Cause we all know, the more fluffy, the better. At least, that's what I say. 


	17. Chapter 16

They managed to steer clear of Kathy and Steven the rest of the time they were at the supermarket. After they each paid for their groceries they went their separate ways, Elliot to his apartment. Olivia to hers.   
  
Olivia was busy putting up groceries when she heard footfall in the hallway. The noise stopped, started again, and then stopped once more. The person went on in that manor, accordingly. After a minute or so she noted that the noises stopped completely.   
  
"Hmm," she mused, "That was strange." She shrugged it off and went back to her groceries.  
  
A few minutes later the noises started again, except this time they were followed by a knock…on her front door. She put her milk in the fridge and made her way to the door. Looking out the peephole she saw that her visitor was Elliot.  
  
She opened the door to let him in, "Elliot? What are yo--"   
  
She didn't have time to finish her sentence because Elliot had let himself in, grabbed her around her waist pulling her close, and captured her lips with his. She was taken aback for a moment, confused as to what was transpiring, until it finally registered in her mind. 'Elliot is kissing me!' She thought about it a moment, 'Why am I not kissing him back?' She parted her lips slightly, allowing the kiss to deepen.  
  
After awhile they broke for some much needed air, Elliot's arms still wrapped tightly around her waist, their foreheads pressed together, each breathing deeply.  
  
Olivia was the first to break the silence, "Sure, Elliot. You can come inside."  
  
He chuckled, then drew his head back, so he could look her in the face, "You don't know how long I've wanted to do that." He breathed.  
  
"Well, what took ya so damn long? I sure as hell wasn't stoppin' you."  
  
He laughed again, then sobered up. "I love you, Olivia."  
  
She smiled, "I love you, too, El." Then she leaned into him and kissed him again. When they broke apart, she sighed.  
  
"What?" Elliot inquired. Sighing was almost never a good sign.   
  
"Elliot, we can't do this."  
  
Elliot was thrown, "What? Why?"  
  
"If anybody at work found out, our jobs would be at risk, I don't want to be the reason you loose your job." She looked down at her shoes, they had suddenly grown more interesting.  
  
Taking on arm from it's now comfortable spot around her waist he pushed her face up so they were looking directly at each other again. "Nobody at work has to know. And, if sometime down the line they do find out, what are they going to do? If our work isn't effected there's no problem, and they'll have to see that. But, if they do see it as a problem, I'll gladly transfer to somewhere else."  
  
She looked at him hopefully, "You'd do that?"  
  
"Liv, I love you, I'd do anything for you."  
  
She stifled a happy sob and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him into a hug. He ran his hands down the length of her back and then settled with his spot around her waist once again. They held each other for a few minutes before breaking apart. Olivia singled to the couch and they went to sit down.  
  
They sat close together on the couch. Elliot's arm draped around her shoulder almost protectively and her head nestled against his chest. "This is nice," she mused, "Us, being here, together. Without any interruptions."  
  
"Hmm," was his only response.  
  
She grinned, "what time did you say the kids are coming over?"  
  
"They'll be at my place at around 4. We've got plenty of time to be alone."  
  
"You're not planning anything, are you, Elliot Stabler?"  
  
"What? Me? I would never."  
  
She laughed, "You like playing the "innocent" card, eh? I thought I already told you that I know you too well to buy into all that nonsense."  
  
"Hey! I'm not that bad, am I?"  
  
"Yes, but don't worry. I love you despite your faults."  
  
"Gee, thanks."  
  
"Your welcome." She eyed him suspiciously, "You don't sleep on the right side of the bed do you? Cause I already warned you, the right side is my side."  
  
"Where'd that come from?"  
  
"I might need it for future reference."  
  
"Well, then. To answer your question, no. I prefer the left side of the bed."  
  
"Good, 'cause, I didn't want to have to fight you for it. It's probably be a mood kill when I won."  
  
"What makes you so certain you'd win?"  
  
"Call it woman's intuition, or ESP, even just a gut feelings. Let me tell you this, though. I'd most definitely win."  
  
"Oh, yeah."  
  
"Yeah." She said defiantly.   
  
"Well, we'll just have to see about that, now. Won't we?" He moved from his spot and pinned her down on the couch, she twisted under him and began to push him off of her. She managed to push hard enough to send him backwards, his back landing on the couch. She jumped off of the cushions and stood over him, looking down at his bemused face. "Does this mean I win?"  
  
He grinned slyly, "Never." Grabbing her waist he pulled her back on top of him, making sure she wouldn't be able to wriggle out of his grasp again.  
  
She smirked, "Nothing planned my ass."   
  
He smiled in response, "You started it."  
  
She rolled her eyes playfully, "Will you just shut-up and kiss me?"  
  
"Shutting up now." He said as their lips connected again.

* * *

Olivia pulled out of the embrace and got up off the couch, startling Elliot. She held onto his hands and pulled him along with her, towards her bedroom.  
  
"Olivia Benson, are you trying to seduce me?" He asked as she pulled him along.  
  
"That depends."  
  
"On?"  
  
"If it's working." The reached the bedroom door, which was closed. Olivia pressed her back up against it and pulled him into a passionate kiss.   
  
When she broke it Elliot was short of breath, "Oh," he said, breathing deeply, "I think it's working."  
  
Without moving her spot she twisted the knob on her door, "Good." She said pulling him into the bedroom with her.

* * *

'What is that noise?' Olivia thought as she woke. The shrill ringing continued and she buried her head under the pillows. The noise didn't stop. She realized that it was the telephone as soon as the answering machine picked up, 'Hi, I'm not--'  
  
"Hello?" She said groggily into the telephone.   
  
"Olivia?" Kathleen questioned, "Were you sleeping?"  
  
She looked over at the lightly snoring figure beside her and smiled, "Yeah. I was a bit exhausted."  
  
"Right. Anyway, do you know where my father is? My mom dropped us off an hour ago, and he's still not home."  
  
'An hour ago?' She thought, "What time is it?"  
  
"5:16."  
  
She sighed, "Oh, hell."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I'm meeting a friend at 6. I totally forgot. Listen, if I see your father, or hear from him, I'll let him know that you called. Alright?"  
  
"Who are you meeting up with?"  
  
"Alex Cabot."  
  
"The ADA?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Oh, alright. Bye, Liv."  
  
"Bye." She hung up the phone and turned to Elliot, who was still asleep. She shook him. He didn't wake up. She shook him some more, "Elliot Stabler, wake up, it's already after 5."  
  
He opened his eyes a bit and then shut them because of the bright lights coming through the window blinds. "Huh?"  
  
"It's after 5. Kathleen just called, they're already at your house."  
  
He shot forward in the bed, "Shit."  
  
"Yeah. And Alex is expecting me in 45 minutes."  
  
He got out of the bed and searched for his clothes, after he slid on his pants he walked over to where she was still lying in the bed and kissed her briefly. "I hate to leave like this." He pulled his shirt over his head, "But, I can't leave the kids all alone."  
  
"Alex will think something's up if I'm not there. It's alright. You go be with the kids." She kissed him again, "Just don't let them know, Kathleen's got a bit of a mouth on her, so does Maureen. If they accidentally let it slip to Kathy, and we both know that wouldn't be a good thing."  
  
He nodded, "I'll call you later."  
  
"I'm holding you too that."  
  
He grabbed his shoes and left the room, she heard the front door open and then shut again. When she was confident that he was gone she picked up her phone and dialed Alex. Her friend picked up on the second ring.   
  
"Cabot."  
  
"Hey, It's me."  
  
"Hey, Olivia. What is it?"  
  
"I'm going to be a little late tonight. Uh, say around 6:45 instead of 6:00? Is that ok with you."  
  
"Sure, but you've got some explaining to do."  
  
"Of course." She hung up the phone and slipped out from under the warm covers and made her way to the shower, thinking up of an excuse she could give Alex.

* * *

Elliot made it home at 15 until 6. Kathleen gave him a suspecting look the moment he walked in the door.   
  
"So, I call Olivia and then half an hour later you show up. Am I reading to far into this, or what?"  
  
"Kathleen, don't start this again." Elliot warned.   
  
She sighed, "Sure. Ok. So, where have you been, anyway?"  
  
He hesitated for a second, "Uh…I was at the gym and lost track of time."  
  
She gave him a once-over, "You don't look as if you've been working out."  
  
"Showers, my daughter, the gym has showers."  
  
"Thank God."  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?"  
  
"Nothing, daddy." She smiled, "So, what's for dinner?"

* * *

"So, what's the excuse." Alex asked Olivia when she sat down at the table.  
  
"I fell asleep." She said, bluntly.  
  
"You feel asleep?"  
  
"Yeah, I believe that's what I said."  
  
"Why did you fall asleep."  
  
"I was tired." She said as a matter-of-fact.  
  
Alex rolled her eyes, "Well, yes. That I get. Why were you tired?"  
  
"Uh…the gym."  
  
"The gym?"  
  
"I was working out, got tired. Went to bed. No big deal."  
  
"You're not telling me something."  
  
"What makes you say that?"  
  
She crossed her arms, "I can tell. You're hiding something from me. What is it?"  
  
"If you're right and I am hiding something from you, what makes you think I'm going to tell you?"  
  
"I dunno. Wishful thinking."  
  
"Nah. I think I'll keep whatever it is I'm hiding to myself, thank you very much."  
  
The waiter came by and asked them what they wanted to drink, they ordered their drinks and the rest of the meal went, accordingly. They spent many hours talking about various subjects (thankfully, Alex seemed to stay off of the subject of Elliot, Olivia wasn't sure if she'd be able to hide her real emotions) and Olivia didn't get home until after 12 o'clock.   
  
After she laid her keys on her coffee table she walked to her answering machine. The red light was blinking. She pressed the button.  
  
"You have two unread messages…message one. '…' End of message."  
  
"Damn telemarketers." She muttered under her breath.  
  
"Message two… 'Olivia…where are you? Well, I guess you're not there. Call me when you get this.' He finished the rest in a hurried voice, 'I love you.' End of message."  
  
She smiled and reached for the phone. She called his cell phone instead of the home phone so she would not wake the kids. He answered on the third ring.  
  
"Where've you been?"  
  
"With Alex."  
  
"I miss you."  
  
"Likewise, when are the kids leaving?"  
  
"Monday morning."  
  
"What about Kathleen?"  
  
"I'm sure she'd love to stay the night with a friend Monday night."  
  
"You think?"  
  
"I do."  
  
"Well, it's a date. I'll call you tomorrow."  
  
"Right. Bye, Liv."  
  
"Bye, Elliot. I love you."  
  
"I love you, too." He hung up the phone and she did the same.   
  
She shifted around the apartment and into her bedroom, shed her clothes and pulled on a pair of sweatpants and some random t-shirt. She slid under the bed and welcomed sleep.

* * *

a/n: I know I said that I'd probably not get a chapter out for awhile, but I got really bored during French today, and then again during Biology, and then again during World Geography. So, it was just the typically boring Monday, and I really had nothing better to do in class. So, I wrote you a nice, long chappy. Just think of this as my birthday present to you, and your birthday present to me can be nice, happy, positive reviews.   
  
oh, I told you that there would be fluff! 


	18. Chapter 17

Tuesday Morning  
  
Elliot's alarm clock woke him up as per norm early Tuesday morning, what was different was the body his arm was draped around. She turned the alarm off (seeing as it was on the right side of the bed) and turned around in his arms, facing his chest, yawning.   
  
"Morning." He said kissing her. "Sleep well?"  
  
"Mmm," she purred, "Best night of sleep in my life."  
  
"Well," he sighed, "We'd better get up."  
  
She buried her face into his chest, "No, no, no. Let's go back to sleep. Take a day off."  
  
"Don't you think it'd look a little bit strange if neither of us came to work, on the same day?"  
  
It was her turn to sigh, "I guess you're right. We should get up."  
  
"Wanna share the shower?"  
  
Grinning she said, "Now, that's a sure fire way to get a girl outta bed."  
  
Although Olivia tried not to she couldn't help but smile the whole day, and the looks Elliot kept giving her weren't helping much.   
  
At around 3 o'clock Munch had grown impatient. "Olivia, why the hell are you smiling so much?"  
  
"Am I smiling?" She said, feigning innocence.   
  
"Yes, you are. And, you knew that. Now, why?"  
  
She decided to play dumb, "Why, what?"  
  
Much was getting annoyed, "Why are you smiling so much?"  
  
"Is there something wrong with my smiling, Munch?"  
  
"No, but you hardly ever smile, especially while at work. I'm just a bit curious as to why today you're beaming as if you won the lottery."  
  
Her smile only grew, "No reason."  
  
Munch sighed, "Well, if I'm not going to get a straight answer out of you, why bother asking?"  
  
"I don't know Munch, why?"  
  
"It was a rhetorical question, Liv."  
  
"Yes, I knew that." She smiled.  
  
Munch rolled his eyes and looked back down at what he had been previously working on. Olivia and Elliot shared a look, after checking to make sure that nobody was looking. Each smiling widely. Then, they too went back to work.   
  
At 4:26 the Captain came out of his office, "Benson, Stabler. My office."   
  
Elliot and Olivia got up from their chairs and went into the Captain's office. They sat down and waited for whatever the Captain was going to say.   
  
"4 year old walked into a free clinic this morning, covered in contusions and abrasions. She doesn't know who her parents are, where she lives, or even what her name is. She's pretty banged up." He gave them the address of the clinic and sent them off.   
  
"You've gotta stop that." Elliot said as soon as they walked out of the station.  
  
"Stop what?"  
  
"That 'just got laid' smile you've been wearing all day."  
  
She laughed, "The 'just got laid' smile, Elliot?"  
  
"Yes, that smile."  
  
"I can't help it. I kinda did just get laid."  
  
"Munch has already noticed, it's only a matter of time before he figures out why you're smiling."  
  
"You think he'd tell the Captain?"  
  
Elliot shook his head, "No. But, I could deal without his inquires."  
  
"El, this is Munch we're talking about, he's got nothing but inquires and smart-ass remarks."  
  
Elliot laughed, "That's true."  
  
"So? Tonight? Your place or mine?"  
  
"Neither."  
  
"The station house then? Oh, kinky. Me likes."  
  
More laughter from Elliot, "No, not the station house either."  
  
Olivia pouted, "There goes my night."  
  
"Kathleen's going to be home. I can't let her getting suspicious, asking why I'm letting her stay with her friend last night's going to be enough questions for me, thank you very much."  
  
"But, it was worth it."  
  
"Oh, yeah. Definitely worth it."  
  
She blew on her nails, then rubbed them against her shirt. "Well, I try."  
  
They pulled up in front of the free clinic, shared a quick kiss, then got out and went into the clinic.

* * *

Olivia tossed and turned in bed all night, she couldn't find a comfortable spot, no matter how hard she tried. It got to the point where she--in desperateness--picked up her phone and dialed the familiar number, even if it was already 2:33 in the morning.  
  
He picked up on the third ring.

"This isn't going to work." She said automatically, not giving him the chance to yell that it was too early for anybody to be calling him or his daughter. Definitely not his daughter.   
  
"Liv?" He questioned. "What's not going to work?"  
  
"I can't sleep alone anymore. It's impossible. I've tried everything I can think of, every position known to man. I even tried sleeping on a pillow, it's not working."  
  
"I know how you feel, I've not slept either."  
  
"What are we going to do, then?"  
  
"You could come over."  
  
"What happens if Kathleen finds out? I mean, I know she wouldn't tell Kathy, but what if it accidentally slipped? You know Kathy blames me, anyway. If she found out it'd just be fuel to the fire. She'd surely tell the Captain, he'd be forced to either make you leave, or make me leave. It's not been a long enough time to prove our work hasn't been effected."  
  
"At the risk of sounding really clichéish, we'll cross that bridge when we come to it."  
  
Olivia sighed, "Are you sure?"  
  
"I'm sure."  
  
She smiled through her sleepiness, "I'll be over in 15. I'll use my key."  
  
"Alright, Liv. Bye."  
  
"Bye, El. Love you."  
  
"I love you, too." Then he hung up. Olivia jumped out of her bed, searched around her room for something to wear to work the next day, grabbed her car keys and left the apartment.

* * *

Elliot was awake when she slipped under the covers, he snaked his arm around her waist and she snuggled up close to him. He heard a sigh of content as she turned to face him.  
  
"What took you so long?" He whispered.  
  
She yawned, "It's only been 20 minutes."  
  
"You said 15 on the phone."   
  
Although it was too dark to tell, he knew she was smiling. "Next time I'll try to be more precise, ok?"  
  
"Ok. So, can't sleep without me, eh?  
  
"So it would seem. You too, huh? Can't sleep without me?"  
  
"So it would seem."  
  
She snuggled closer, and yawned again. "Goodnight, El."  
  
He placed a kiss on her forehead, "Night, Liv."  
  
a/n: ugh, I did not like this chapter. Oh well, It's been a while since I got my last chapter out, so, this'll have to do. Anyway, for the good news, I got my permit on Friday. Yea for me. And, went on a shopping spree today…so all in all, my weekend was good. So, anyway, I'd understand if I got flames for this chapter, but, please don't send them!! Lol, anyway, the next chapter will be better, I promise. And, it might even be the last one. Not sure yet. If it isn't there's only like 2 or 3 more left. That I'm sure of.


	19. Chapter 18

3 months later

* * *

Elliot and Olivia hadn't had as much success with keeping their secret as they'd originally thought. Three months after they admitted their feelings to each other the list of those who knew had escaladed. Alex had been the first to figure it out, considering Olivia was her best friend, it didn't take long for her to find out that she was seeing someone, and that the lucky man was Elliot.   
  
That had been a week after their first night together.   
  
The second to figure it out was Munch. He'd kept fishing for the reason Olivia was smiling so much, and then when Elliot started with the same smiles he put two and two together. 'Connecting A to B to C' as he had said it. That was only 3 days after Alex figured it out.   
  
The next two to figure it out were Maureen and Kathleen. They figured it out at the same time, when, on accident, they found Olivia asleep in their fathers bed, their father asleep as well, his arm draped protectively around her. That was 2 weeks after Munch figured it out.   
  
Then, the last to figure it out was Fin. Apparently, Munch had let it slip one night after having to much to drink. Elliot and Olivia didn't mind that he let their secret out, truthfully they had been thinking about tell Fin themselves. They felt bad that he was the only one (besides the Captain, who they made everybody swear not to tell) who hadn't figured it out yet. Well, those who they worked with closely, that is.   
  
The twins didn't know yet. They were still young, and Lizzie's mouth was much bigger than Kath's and Maureen's combined. Dickey probably wouldn't tell their mother, but, he surely would tell his sister. It seemed that whatever Dickey knew, Lizzie knew. Maybe it had something to do with a "twin bond", or, maybe Lizzie just knew how to get secrets out of him, either way, what Dickey knew, Lizzie knew. They weren't taking any chances.  
  
So, their little secret turned out to be a well-known (but, well-kept) one. It was a lot easier on both of them having those who knew about it in the know. Munch didn't probe into Olivia's life because of the smiling thing anymore, and neither did Alex. It was also a lot easier having Kathleen knowing, that way Olivia wouldn't have to sneak over. Actually, Olivia now had her own side of the closet, because she stayed at his apartment so much.   
  
It was nearing their 3 month anniversary, and Elliot was trying to pick out the perfect gift for her. Since Maureen was on vacation she and Kathleen were helping. They, at the moment, were at Freedmen's jewelers.   
  
"So," Elliot said, exhausted after looking for over 4 hours. "I still say I like the past-present-future necklace. You think she'd like it?"  
  
Maureen smiled, "I still think she won't care about the gift, rather desert."  
  
Elliot's cheeks flushed, "Maureen!"  
  
"What? All three of us know it's gone that far."  
  
He rolled his eyes, "Regardless of that fact. I still think she'd like the necklace."  
  
"I do, too" Maureen agreed. "You know, daddy. My birthday's next month. I wouldn't mind one of these expensive necklaces."  
  
"I think I've already bought your gift, so, you can rethink that."  
  
She smiled, "Really? What'd you get me?"  
  
He shook his head, "Neit."  
  
"Neit?"  
  
"No."  
  
"No, what?"  
  
"No, I'm not telling you."  
  
"Neit?" Kathleen asked.  
  
"Non."   
  
A look of realization washed over Maureen's face, "Ah."  
  
"Non?" Kathleen mused.  
  
"French."  
  
"French for…what?"  
  
"Non, Kath. What does that sound like to you?" Maureen raised an eyebrow.  
  
"No?" Kathleen guessed.  
  
"Right."  
  
"What's neit?"  
  
"No."  
  
"In?"  
  
"Russian."  
  
"Dad knows Russian?"  
  
"Obviously."  
  
She furrowed her brow, "Alright, then."  
  
"Guys, the necklace. Yes or no?"  
  
"Yes." They said simultaneously.  
  
He called one of the salesmen over to where the trio were standing.  
  
"Have you found something your wife would like?" He asked Elliot.  
  
"Oh, no. No, I'm not married." Elliot answered quickly. 'Though I wouldn't mind if I was, again.' He thought.   
  
"I'm sorry, guess I shouldn't have assumed. It's just with the young ladies with you."  
  
"Connecting A to B to C." He muttered, recalling what Munch had said the day he figured Elliot and Olivia out.   
  
"Excuse me?" The salesman, Phillip, questioned.  
  
"Oh, nothing." Elliot replied. "I'm wanting the past-present-future necklace."  
  
"A girlfriend, then?"  
  
Elliot nodded.  
  
The man went to get a box for the necklace and Elliot took the moment to look at the engagement rings in the case he was standing next to.  
  
"Daddy," Kathleen called, "Don't look now, but, we've got company."  
  
Elliot looked around, and frowned. Of course she'd have to be there.   
  
"Oh, Steve, look, the girls are here." Kathy called, as she and Steven walked through the door of the jewelry store. "Why are you girls here?"   
  
"Maureen's birthday." Kathleen answered quickly.   
  
The man came back to where Elliot was standing. "Here you are, sir. I hope that your--"  
  
Elliot shook his head quickly. "My daughter loves the necklace." He said, hoping the man would get the picture.  
  
"Right. I'm sorry."  
  
Elliot mouthed thank-you and paid the man. Before he left he found the man again, making sure Kathy wasn't in ear-shot.   
  
"Ex-wife." He said to the man, "She can't know about my girlfriend, it'd cause a lot of problems with work, and she'd do anything to piss me off."   
  
The man smiled and gave him a nod. "I understand."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"You're welcome."  
  
Elliot turned to leave, glaring at Kathy and Steven as he walked out, he would've said something to them, but, the last thing he wanted to do was argue. He had more important things on his list, tomorrow was Olivia and his anniversary, and he had to make sure everything was perfect.

* * *

The next night:  
  
Olivia fidgeted in her seat. All of this did not go unknown to Elliot. She knew that he could sense her unease, but, unlike her, he didn't know why she was so nervous.   
  
Boy, did she have an unexpected surprise for him.  
  
"Liv," she didn't look up, she knew what he was going to say, "Liv, what's wrong?"  
  
She sighed, and got up from her seat at the table. She walked over to the couch, sat down, and held her head in her hands. Elliot followed.  
  
"Olivia?" He sat next to her, draping an arm around her shoulders. "Babe, what is it? Is there something wrong? Do you not like the dinner, or the necklace?"  
  
She laughed nervously, "No, no. Of course not. I love the dinner, Elliot. And the necklace was perfect."  
  
"Then what is it? Are you upset because you didn't get me anything?"  
  
She shook her head, chuckling. "I never said I didn't get you anything, I just said it wasn't of material value, and I wasn't sure how you'd react to it."  
  
He pulled her closer to him, "Then, what's got you so bothered."  
  
"Not bothered, per se. More, unsure."  
  
"Liv, just tell me."  
  
She lifted her head from her hands, and Elliot could see that she had tears clouding the big brown eyes he loved so much. "Elliot. I'm late."  
  
"Late? Late for what?"  
  
"Elliot." She repeated, the tone of her voice serious.  
  
"Oh. How late?"  
  
"3 weeks."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Yeah, oh is right."  
  
"Well, have you taken a test?"  
  
She nodded, "Three."  
  
"And?"  
  
"They all came back positive. Elliot, we're pregnant."

* * *

a/n: dun dun dun! Ok, this story is probably just about over, because I'm going on vacation next month, and I'll be gone for a whole month. And, where I'm staying has no internet, so updating is out of the question, and I hate it when it takes people forever to update, so I'm not going to do that to you guys! So, I'll just work really hard, and get the chapters out super fast. Ok? I think 2 more chapters is all that I've got left. And, forewarning, they'll be fluffy. Because, fluffy is better! Lol. Anyway. Review please, tell me what you think about my little cliffhanger.

and, sorry if neit isn't the translation for "no" i'm kinda sure it is, but i'm not positive. I know non is no in French, though.


	20. Chapter 19

His eyes grew wide. "You're…pregnant? Really?"  
  
She laughed, "Yeah, really."  
  
He pulled her into his arms and dragged her close to him. "That's…wonderful! When did you find out? Why didn't you tell me sooner? We should make a doctor's appointment."  
  
"Whoa there, calm down, bud. I just took the tests today, and wanted to wait until now to tell you. And, you're right, a doctors appointment would be good…but I'm just now six weeks into the pregnancy. Is it necessary so soon?"  
  
"Sooner or later we're going to have to go, and I'd rather the former than the latter. Better safe than sorry."  
  
"Right. I'm new to this, Elliot. I've never done this before, to tell you the truth, I'm scared as hell. I don't know what to do. But, what I do know is, we can't tell anybody at work. Not even Munch or Fin. We can't even risk telling the girls. I'll be damned if I get stuck with desk duty for the next 9 months. You hear that?"  
  
"Of course, no desk duty. That would be tragic," he said with a snicker.  
  
"Don't you joke with me, Elliot Stabler. Definitely not while I'm pregnant, I can feel a mood swing coming on as we speak."  
  
"Ooh…a force to be reckoned with. I'll behave, I promise." He placed one of his hands on her stomach, "hey there, little buddy. You know, it's not required, but, if you could possibly be a boy--"  
  
"Elliot!"  
  
He laughed, "What? Oh, come on, Liv. I've got 3 girls already. Don't make me go through that again!"  
  
"I have no say in the sex of our child, it's all your doing weather it's a boy or a girl. You know that."  
  
"Yeah, yeah. Tricky x and y chromosomes. Bastards are what they are. Do you even what to know, what the sex turns out to be, I mean? I waited with Maureen, Kathleen, and Dickey and Lizzie. I'm perfectly fine with waiting, but, if you'd rather know before hand. It probably is easier, knowing what color clothes to pick out, be it blue or pink--"  
  
She cut him off with a kiss, "you know, you're really cute when you babble."  
  
"Oh? Wanna make something of it?"  
  
"Do I ever." She kissed him again.  
  
Olivia slipped out from under Elliot's arm and the warm covers and her feet came in contact with the cold, hardwood floors. She winced from the icy feeling and quickly made her way to the bathroom to relieve natures calling.   
  
While she was using the restroom there was a knock at the door of Elliot's apartment. She nearly called out to him, but then thought better of it. Who knew who it was? She heard Elliot's footfall as he walked out of his bedroom into the living room. After a little bit of shuffling (she assumed Elliot was cleaning up, just in case it was Kathy or worse, the Captain) she heard the door open.  
  
"Alex? What are you doing here?"  
  
"I came to see Olivia. I called her place and she didn't answer. So, I figured she was here. Is she?"  
  
"Yeah. Hold on a second." Elliot came back into his room where Olivia was now waiting. "Hey, hon. Alex is here."  
  
"I know. I'll go talk with her." She kissed him briefly and then made her way out of the room, meeting Alex up in the living room. "Hey, Alex."  
  
"Olivia Benson! I can't believe you! How come you didn't tell me once you figured out?"  
  
Olivia was taken aback, "What are you talking about, Alex? Tell you what?"  
  
"Don't play dumb with me, Olivia! You know full well what I'm talking about."  
  
"Actually, no, I don't."  
  
"You're pregnant!"  
  
"What? How do you know about that? I just found out yesterday! I only told Elliot last night. Have you been going through my things?"  
  
"I thought you'd be home, I wanted to surprise you with breakfast. It was lying on the kitchen table! I'd have to be blind not to see it. I can't believe you didn't call me as soon as you figured it out."  
  
Elliot came out of his room, after hearing the raised voices. "What's going on?"  
  
"You! You didn't tell me, either." She scolded.   
  
"Tell you what?"  
  
Alex growled in frustration. "What do you think?"  
  
A knowing look spread over his face, "Ah. I only found out last night, and then after I found out," his face flushed, "other things…happened. Sorry if calling you wasn't number one on my list of to do's. I was…ah…occupied."  
  
Alex smiled, "Tisk, tisk, tisk. And here I thought I was more important than a good lay."  
  
"Obviously you've never gotten a good enough lay." Olivia stated.   
  
"Guess not, but then again, mine have never resulted in pregnancy. So, that's got to be obvious. Did you want to get pregnant? Or, was it an accident."  
  
"Well, I don't think there is such a thing as an accident of this magnitude. It's more of a blessing. But, it was definitely not planed. That one I can say with confidence."  
  
"Don't you take birth control?" Alex asked, sitting down on the couch, preparing herself for a long chat with her best friend.  
  
"Of course. Then again, they do say that abstinence is the only form of 100% affective birth control. And, that wasn't going to happen. The possibility's always there, lingering in the background. There's always that small percentage that it won't work as desired."  
  
"So, you're, what? A statistic?"  
  
"You could look at it that way."  
  
"What are you going to do about work."  
  
"Oh, Alex. You can't tell anybody. Nobody at work, nobody away from work. Not a single soul. To tell you the truth, Elliot and I weren't even going to let you know. It's really not been long enough to say that our work hasn't been effected at all by our relationship, and my being pregnant will just be fuel to the already out-of-control fire. If they don't do anything about our working together, they'll most definitely put me on desk duty, and you know how much I despise desk duty. No way in hell I'm going to sit in front of a desk for 9 months."  
  
Alex sighed, "I will not tell anybody. But, I will not be happy about keeping this a secret, either. This is a wonderful thing, I personally think you should shout it from the roof tops. But, I respect your wishes. Just, make sure I'm around when you finally do tell everybody, ok?"  
  
"I promise." Olivia hugged her friend.  
  
"And, I want to know as soon as you do what the sex is."  
  
"Oh. That? We're waiting until I give birth, you know, keep things interesting."  
  
"Fine. Just, as soon as you know how it's doing, let me know. Alight?"  
  
"Of course, you're the only other person who's going to know, who else am I going to obsess with?"  
  
Elliot raised a hand, "You could obsess with me."  
  
"I meant female wise, El. Of course I'm going to obsess with you, you're going to be obsessing enough as it is."  
  
He smiled, "Only because I know how much you love it when I obsess."  
  
"Yeah, sure." She smiled, "Alex. Sorry to kick you out and all, but, do you mind leaving?"  
  
"Oh?" Alex asked.  
  
"Elliot and I have some things to finish."  
  
That caught Elliot's attention, "We do?"  
  
Alex took the hint, grabbed her bag, and hugged Olivia goodbye. Then she left.  
  
"Now," Olivia said getting off of the couch, walking up to Elliot. "Where were we?"  
  



	21. Chapter 20

Although the weather channel said that thunderstorms had lasted the whole night long Olivia had never slept better, or sounder. From the look on Elliot's still-sleeping face when she woke up she could tell that he slept good, too.   
  
But, then the phone had to go and ring. He jerked awake at the sound and she picked up her phone, "Benson."  
  
"Stabler's ex-wife just left the station, says she can't find him anywhere, he's not at home and won't answer his cell phone. Moreover, his kids won't tell her a damn thing. I think that she's put two and two together, Liv. You need to get him out of there before she comes over looking for him."   
  
"Alright, Fin. I'm on it. Thanks for the heads-up."  
  
"No prob. Just, hurry, alright? I had to wait a few minutes to head for the crib, just in case somebody found my leaving suspicious."  
  
She said goodbye and hung up the phone.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"That was Fin, El. He said Kathy was just at the station, raising hell because she couldn't find you. He thinks she's headed here. You need to get your things and leave, now."  
  
"Ah, damn it all to hell. Alright." He jumped out of the bed and quickly dressed while Olivia got his things together. She handed him his overnight bag and gave him a deep kiss before pushing him out the bedroom door. They were nearly at the front door when there was a knock at it. Olivia and Elliot shared a glance and he ran off to the bathroom just in case. She looked out the peep hole, it was Kathy. Reluctantly she opened the door and Kathy came flying inside.  
  
"Where is my husband."  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about, Kathy. I don't talk with Steve, he would have no reason to be here."  
  
"You know what I mean," she growled.  
  
"No, Kathy, I don't. As far as I know, you've got only one husband. His name is Steven. Remember? Mr. And Mrs. Hussy? Now, I would appreciate it if you left my house, but, if you don't, I have no problem with escorting you out."  
  
"You stupid bitch, you think I'm an idiot, don't you? I know Elliot is here. I saw his car outside. Don't you dare play dumb with me."  
  
"Right, because you're too smart for that? I'll try and remember. But, if you must know, Elliot did come over yesterday to work on a case and his car stalled. AAA couldn't come because it was a Sunday and they were closed. Elliot called a taxi after we were finished working and AAA should be coming by sometime today."  
  
"Why isn't he at work?"  
  
"I can't speak for him on that one, but, today's my day off. And, I was using it to catch up on some much needed sleep. So, leave before I make you leave."  
  
Kathy's face dropped, "Don't you give me orders you bitch."  
  
"What are you? 15? Grow up." Was what Olivia said before she felt the stinging of being slapped on her cheek. Didn't hurt too much, wounded her pride at most. But, she was pissed. She punched Kathy as hard as she could in her nose and Kathy went flying backwards. Olivia only hoped that Elliot wouldn't come out to investigate. Her cover story would be ruined.  
  
Kathy came flying at her and slammed her up against the wall, Olivia's mind traveled to that of her unborn child, she couldn't get into a fight, now of all times. She hit Kathy again, and Kathy fell onto the floor. Olivia took the time to go get her cuffs.   
  
"What are you doing?" Kathy called after her.  
  
"I'm arresting you." She said flatly as she went back to where Kathy was standing. "Don't resist, it'll only cause more problems for you." She said as she brought Kathy's arms behind her back and slapped the cuffs on her.  
  
"Why are you arresting me?"  
  
"You assaulted an officer, Kathy. That's a no-no. One would think that all those years of being a cops-wife that'd be common knowledge to you? Guess you're really not as bright as you say you are, eh? Now, you have the right to remain silent, anything you say or do can be held against you in a court of law, you have the right to an attorney, if you do not have the money for one, one will--" She glanced out of the corner of her eye and saw Elliot standing in the middle of the hallway. She stopped talking. Kathy noticed the silence and looked where she was looking. She gasped.  
  
"I knew it! You stupid bitch, I knew you stole my husband from me, how dare you lie to me like that. You can be damn sure your Captain Cragen will here about this!"  
  
"Would you shut-up? You're still in cuffs here, missy."  
  
Elliot came walking out into the living room and took Kathy away from Olivia by the arm, taking her into the bathroom, he turned the light on in the bathroom and then pushed her in, closing the door behind her. Then he walked back to Olivia.  
  
"Are you ok?" She said taking her into his arms, "Is there any chance--"  
  
"She didn't hit me hard enough, but I can go to the doctors, just in case."  
  
"Please."  
  
"Looks like the cats out of the bag, why did you come out of the bathroom?"  
  
"I'm tired of hiding it, Olivia. I'm tired of pretending that I don't love you, this is going to sound corny, but I want to shout it from the rooftops. Liv, I've never felt this strongly about anyone." He let her out of the embrace to look her in the eyes. "I love you and I want the world to know." He went looking for his bag and then game back, his hand closed tightly around something. He lead Olivia to the couch and set her down, then kneeled in front of her. "I know this is a really bad time to be doing this, with my ex-wife locked up in the bathroom just down the hallway, but I really don't give a damn. I can't wait another second to ask you this. Olivia Benson, will you make me the luckiest son of a bitch in the world and marry me?"  
  
Olivia's hands flew up to her mouth.   
  
"NO!" Kathy's voice came from the bathroom, "You bitch! Don't you even say yes to him!"  
  
"SHUT THE HELL UP, WOMAN!" Someone said from inside their apartment. Olivia and Elliot both looked towards the door, where the voice came. Munch and Fin were standing in the frame, both beaming. "Ok, now, Liv. Answer the man." Fin said as Munch went to go get Kathy out of the bathroom, after he lead her out the apartment Olivia turned to Elliot and smiled. "Well, this is nothing like what I pictured it'd be."  
  
He smiled at her, "You gonna leave me hanging for much longer?"  
  
She thought about it for a second, "Nah, I think I'll give you an answer."  
  
"So, will you marry me?"  
  
"Of course! What you think I'm having your child for the heck of it? I love you, you dope, of course I'd want to marry you." She hugged him tightly and they kissed.   
  
"Well, looks like we've got some explaining to do."  
  
She got up from the couch, dragging him with her, "It can wait. Let's go to the doctors office, make sure I'm alright, then come back here and properly celebrate."  
  
He smiled, "I like the sounds of that."  
  
a/n: ok, somebody was wondering how Alex got into Olivia's apartment, I'm just guessing she had a key, you know, just in case she couldn't get ahold of her or something. And, for the reason why Munch and Fin came to Olivia's apartment, it was to make sure that Kathy hadn't come there and caught the two of them. Anyway, review! 


	22. Chapter 21

After getting a check-up at the doctors and finding out that she and the baby were in perfect health--save for the now swollen handprint on her cheek--Olivia and Elliot went back to her apartment for celebrating. It was nearly 2 o'clock when they finally left the apartment for the station, it was time they had a talk with Cragen.  
  
As soon as they walked into the door Olivia was dragged away by Alex who grabbed her hand to get a look at the sizable rock. "It's beautiful, Liv!"  
  
Olivia smiled and thanked her friend but told her that she and Elliot really had to talk with Cragen. Alex's face sobered up and she nodded her head quietly before walking off. Olivia sent a glance over to Elliot who was laughing with Munch and Fin over something. His face dropped as well when he noticed the look on hers. Together they went to the door to Cragen's office and knocked. The Captain opened the door and looked at them strangely, but let them inside anyway.  
  
"What are you two doing here? If I remember correctly, both of you have the day off."  
  
"We need to talk, Captain." Olivia said bluntly.  
  
"About?"  
  
Elliot drew in a deep breath, "Captain. Olivia and I have been dating."  
  
"Each other?" He asked.  
  
"Yes, sir." Olivia answered, "for over 3 months now."  
  
"We're getting married." Elliot added.  
  
Olivia breathed deeply, "And, I'm pregnant."  
  
Cragen merely smiled, which sent the two detectives in front of him into confusion.   
  
"Captain?" Olivia asked.  
  
"You really think that I didn't know about your relationship? Come on, I'm not that stupid, am I? Besides, Munch really can't hold his liquor. Engaged, eh? Looks like I was right."  
  
"Right, sir?"  
  
"Office pool. Some idiots said you wouldn't last, I of course knew better than that."  
  
Elliot did a double-take, "there's a pool going?"  
  
"Ever since you and Kathy divorced. But, this whole pregnant thing is news to me. You do know, Olivia, that from now until you give birth I've got no choice but to put you on desk duty."  
  
"Yes, Captain. I know."  
  
"How far along are you?"  
  
"Doctor says about 6 weeks or so. I just found out the other day, I've not gone on a case since I found out because today was my day off and all."  
  
"So, when Munch and Fin brought Kathy in on assaulting an officer…?"  
  
"That officer was me. Don't worry, though. She didn't hit me hard, I went to the doctor, he said I'm fine. They really brought her in? I just cuffed her to get her to shut the hell up. She's very annoying."  
  
Cragen laughed, "You should have seen it. She was screaming about being set-up by that husband-stealing bitch and about how she was treated unjustly by Fin."  
  
"He did tell her to, and I quote, 'shut the hell up, woman!'. But, I think she's over exaggerating."  
  
He just shook his head with laughter. "Alright, you two. You're dismissed. I want to see you here tomorrow bright and early, though. Don't think I'm giving you special treatment because you've just gotten engaged."  
  
"So, that's it? You're not mad?"  
  
"Why would I be?"  
  
"Well, this sort of thing is frowned upon."  
  
"Frowned upon, yes. But, I know better than that. You two were close even when Elliot was still married to Kathy, if your relationship didn't mess up your work then, then it's not going to do a damned thing now. And, if you've been seeing each other for the past three months, there's been no indication that it's effected your work. I see no reason to do anything about it, except for the desk duty, and that's a precaution, of course."  
  
Olivia nodded, "I understand."  
  
"Alright, now, get out of my face and go enjoy the rest of your day off."  
  
"Yes, sir." They said simultaneously. They got up from their chairs and walked out the office.   
  
The first thing Olivia did was walk over to Munch with a mock smile plastered on her face. When she reached where he was sitting she slapped him on the back of the head.  
  
"Ouch. What was that for."  
  
"For getting drunk, with Cragen of all people. You've got to stop blabbering everything to everybody. You're worse than a little old woman when it comes to gossip. Damn."  
  
Munch looked down sheepishly, "Oh. That."  
  
"Yeah, that. Anyway, we'll see you guys tomorrow."  
  
"The Cap wasn't mad?"  
  
"Nope. Actually, he was quite thrilled, seems he had some money in the pool, lots of it. Wonder if he'll give us any of it. I mean, we are the reason he got it…hmm. Anyway, we've still got the rest of the day off, and we've got things to do."  
  
Fin raised an eyebrow, "Things?"  
  
"Not those kind of things, already did that." Elliot smiled, "No. We've got to round the kids up, tell them the news. Then call Maureen and my parents."  
  
"I think we'll put the parents thing off until tomorrow." Olivia said, "They don't like me."  
  
"They don't know you."  
  
"They think I broke your marriage up. And, don't say that they don't. I heard you talking on the phone with them 2 months ago. You know, I'm really good a feigning sleep."  
  
Elliot raised his eyebrows.  
  
"Oh, oops." She laughed, "Guess that can't be used as an excuse anymore. Damn. Anyway, I heard the conversation. They don't like me, they think Kathy ran off with Steven because you were never home, because of me. Yada, yada, yada. I've heard it before, Elliot. Kathy said the same thing, although, then it was just her trying to excuse what she did. But, I can understand you're parents point of view. She bore them grandchildren."  
  
"And now you will."  
  
"But. They don't like me."  
  
"They haven't gotten the chance to know you yet, Liv. Trust me on this, they'll like you. But, if you think we should wait until tomorrow, I'm ok with that. Now, come on before the Cap changes his mind and puts you at a desk for the rest of the day."  
  
That got her interest, "Well, when you put it like that. Let's go. Dickey and Lizzie should be getting out of school soon, right? And, Kathleen should already be at your apartment?"  
  
"Right. We'll pick them up first, then go to my place. It's not like Kathy will be waiting to pick them up, anyway."  
  
"Right. I meant to say something about that." She looked towards Munch and Fin, "You know, I never meant to arrest her. I just wanted to get her to shut up."  
  
"I think I did a better job at that." Fin said proudly.  
  
"Yeah, well. Still, I guess I drop all charges. Get her out of there before she has even more reasons to hate me."  
  
Elliot smiled, "Why don't we wait until the morning, give her a night to think about her actions."  
  
Olivia laughed, "You are evil. But, I like the way you think. Alright. As soon as you get to work tomorrow let her go home, ok?"  
  
"Will do."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
So, Elliot and Olivia took off for Dickey and Lizzie's middle school.   
  
"This is going to take a lot of explaining." Olivia said as they pulled up in front of the building, "They don't even know we're together."  
  
"I think they're old enough to understand though. Everything will be fine."  
  
"I don't know, El. I just put their mother in jail for the night."  
  
"No, their mother did that on her own. She should have never hit you. Especially knowing that you're a cop."  
  
"I guess you're right. Do we really have to tell your parents?"  
  
"Would you like me to do it alone?"  
  
"No, no. I should be there. I am the one who's pregnant. Right?"  
  
"I'd like to think I helped a bit."  
  
Olivia smiled and almost responded when Dickey and Elizabeth came walking up to the car. They looked at Olivia confused, but got into the car without question and began jabbering about their day. 


	23. Chapter 22

Dickey and Lizzie were so busy talking during the drive to Elliot's apartment that they didn't notice the grave looks on their fathers and his partners face. They just jabbered about Dickey's crazy football coach and Lizzie's upcoming chorus recital. The two adults, however, barely said a word or even made a move to acknowledge the fact that they were paying attention, save for the occasional nod of their heads.  
  
When they got to Elliot's apartment Kathleen's car was in it's normal parking space. 'Good.' Olivia thought, 'We can get this over with right now.'  
  
Elliot and Olivia were still silent as they walked up the stairs and Dickey and Lizzie continued to talk. They were walking up the second flight (Elliot's apartment was on the 4th floor) when it finally registered in Lizzie's mind that Olivia was still with them.  
  
"Olivia, why are you going to my fathers apartment?"  
  
Olivia's heart stopped, "Uh…just to talk Lizzie."  
  
Lizzie's 12 year old mind must have been buzzing with possibilities because she didn't seem to believe her, "Talk about what?"  
  
"Just let it drop Lizzie." Dickey said, "Obviously its too important for us youngin's to know."  
  
Elliot sighed, "That's not it, Dickey, let's just wait a few minutes, alright?"  
  
They walked the other two flights in silence, Dickey and Lizzie kept stealing glances between each other. When they entered the door of Elliot's apartment Kathleen was talking on the phone. She took one look at the four of them and told whoever it was on the other end that she'd call him/her back.   
  
"What's going on?" She asked as soon as she hung up the phone.  
  
Dickey shrugged, "Ask them." He said pointing at the two adults.  
  
"Liv? Dad?" Kathleen asked switching position on the couch, pulling her legs underneath her. "Again I ask, what's going on?"  
  
"Dickey, Elizabeth. Go sit down next to your sister." Elliot instructed the twins. They nodded and sat down. Lizzie snuggling up close to her elder sibling.  
  
Elliot sat down on the love seat and Olivia sat next to him. "This first part is going to be a shock to Dickey and Lizzie, but Kathleen already knows."  
  
"Spit it out, dad." Dickey said.  
  
"What your father means to say is that we've been…seeing each other."  
  
There was a bit of silence from the two before Lizzie finally spoke, "For how long?"  
  
"A little over 3 months now." Elliot replied.  
  
"Oh." Dickey said a little stunned, "Does mom know?"  
  
"She does now." Olivia muttered.  
  
"Since when?" Kathleen inquired.  
  
"Yesterday. That's the second thing we wanted to talk to you about." Olivia looked at Elliot hopefully, her gaze asking him to tell them.  
  
"You're mom's kind of in jail."  
  
"Kind of?"  
  
"Well, until tomorrow morning."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"She hit Olivia."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Yeah. That's the third thing we wanted to talk about. As Kathleen knows your father and I have been…together. And, um, your mother came over my house this morning, she'd figured us out. She got mad and slapped me. Your father had been hiding in the bathroom at the time, she didn't know if he was there for sure. I…ah…punched her. She got really pissed and pushed me up against a wall…so, I arrested her for striking an officer. I really wasn't going to bring her in but Fin and Munch came and your father and I were a little busy so they took her to the station. But, that's not all we wanted to talk about."  
  
"There's more?" Kathleen asked.  
  
"Oh yeah. You've not even heard the big stuff."   
  
"I'd say finding out that you and my dad are dating is big. And even more so that you've been…ahem…together."  
  
"Well. Like I said, there's a lot more."  
  
"Alright. What is it?"  
  
"Well, first of all let me say that Olivia and I are getting married."  
  
Kathleen's eyes grew wide. "Since when and how come I don't know about this?"  
  
"Since early this morning and because we had to go to the doctor."  
  
"Why did you need to go to the doctor?"  
  
"That's the last thing. I'm…er…pregnant."  
  
"You're what?!?"  
  
"Somewhere between 6 and 7 weeks."  
  
"When did you find out?"  
  
"Well I took my first test the other day. Then I took two more, and the all three said positive. And, we went to the doctor today who confirmed it."  
  
"Wait. You said my mom pushed up against a wall, right? It didn't do anything to the baby, did it?"  
  
Olivia shook her head, "No. Your mom's not that strong. But, I did get a lecture about being careful and the hazards of being a police officer while being pregnant and how I should stick to desk duty. And of course the Captain said the same thing. You know what, I'm babbling. I should stop, shouldn't I?"  
  
Elliot put an arm around her shoulders, "You're just nervous."  
  
"You're not mad at us, are you?" Olivia asked Dickey and Lizzie.  
  
"Of course not!" Lizzie proclaimed rather loudly, "It's exactly the opposite. We've been hinting at dad for forever to go out with you. I'm just upset that you didn't tell me sooner."  
  
"Well, Liz, you do have a bad habit of letting secrets slip to the one person who should never find out." Kathleen pointed out.  
  
"Thank you, O perfect one. Unlike you I am not without fault. Although I've known you to tell secrets before."  
  
"Well, I didn't tell mom about dad and Olivia!"  
  
"How long have you known anyway? And how did you find out?"  
  
"Well, I've known for about 2 months. And remember when I stayed with mom and HIM around 2 months ago and Maureen came and picked me up? Well, we kind of found daddy and Liv asleep in his room. It was kind of easy to figure out then."  
  
Lizzie laughed.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I'm just trying to picture mom in jail. Serves her right, for all she's done. You sure you have to let her out tomorrow?"  
  
"Elizabeth." Elliot warned.  
  
"Just thinking."  
  
"Yeah, well. Don't. No matter what she has done she's still your mother."  
  
"Yeah. Whatever. Hey, does this mean you guys are moving in together? Are you going to buy like…a house? Can we live with you?"  
  
"Whoa, calm down there. We haven't had those kinds of discussions yet. Most of this just took place in the last 24-48 hours. Where we're going to live has been the last thing on our minds."  
  
"But, I'd rather like to have a house together." Olivia mused.   
  
Elliot looked at her, "Really?"  
  
"Of course. And I would love to have Kathleen, Dickey, and Lizzie live with us fulltime. With me and you getting married it wouldn't be as hard, and Kathleen does have a car, if they really need to do something she can always help out. And, they're old enough to be at home alone when she's working. They are almost 13."  
  
Dickey smiled, "And we really hate Steven."  
  
"That depends on your mother guys. The only reason Kathleen got to live with me is because she's old enough to where the law sees her as being capable of making such a decision. You two aren't old enough yet."   
  
Lizzie sighed, "I don't really think mom wants us living with her anyway, it just hinders her relationship with Steven. I think we're more of a burden than her children."  
  
Elliot shook his head, "Your mother loves you. She's just in a new relationship with Steven--"  
  
Kathleen seemed frustrated, "Oh, come on dad, cut the bull. She's been seeing him for way longer than you and her have been divorced, and you and Olivia have only been seeing each other for 3 months and she already wants us to live with her. New relationship my foot. She just doesn't want us in the way, and you know that. You're too nice to her, dad."  
  
"She's your mother."  
  
"That only goes so far, dad." Dickey stated.  
  
He sighed, "Let's not get into this just now. We should be happy and celebrating, right? Not thinking about your mother and how she's screwed up everybody's lives. How about we go out for dinner, huh? Some place nice, and see a movie after that?"  
  
"Alright, dad. But, we do need to talk about this, don't think bribing us with dinner and a movie is going to make us forget." Kathleen warned.  
  
"I wouldn't expect anything less." 


	24. Chapter 23

a/n: ok, I don't know a thing about Elliot's parents, where they live, what their names are, what they do, or even if their still alive and together. But, for this story, they're alive, still married, and live in Albany.  
  
--0--0--0--0--0--  
  
That night Elliot and Olivia called Maureen and told her of the events that had taken place in the past few days, she was excited and said that the first chance she got she'd be down there. The only people left to tell were Elliot's parents, who live in the actual state of New York. Since there was no way they could get any more time off they decided to call them the next day after work and tell them. Olivia was dreading that.   
  
After dinner and the movie they went back to Elliot's apartment, and talked more. It was a unanimous decision that Elliot and Olivia would start looking for a house or bigger apartment to live in together (with Kathleen, of course) immediately. Then, Elliot would go alone to talk with Kathy about Dickey and Elizabeth living with him. He wasn't so sure how it would blow over with her considering his fiancée had just put her in jail. But he was going to try nonetheless. There was always a chance.  
  
Work went by relatively slow the next day, Olivia's temp arrived. He was young, but far from green. Elliot was glad about that, and Olivia was glad that it wasn't a young female temp. So, things at work went smoothly, although Olivia was having some trouble getting used to doing nothing but desk duty, especially when Elliot and his new partner, Andrew Eaton, went off to talk with a victim, and Munch and Fin went off to the scene of the rape.   
  
She waited for him until he got back at 7:35, and she headed to his apartment while he went to talk with Kathy. While Kathleen and Olivia were waiting for him to come home they searched the internet for baby names, online catalogs of baby clothing and room accessories. They ordered pizza as well, not having the time to cook something (well, for Kathleen to cook something, Olivia was a terrible cook). When Elliot got back at a little past 9 they were still on the computer eating their pizza.  
  
"What'cha up to?" He said kissing Olivia.   
  
"Searching the web for baby stuff. Just looking, though. You wanna help?"  
  
"After I tell you about what Kathy said."  
  
"Alright." She and Kathleen followed him to the couch and sat down. "So, what did she say?"  
  
"It took a lot of persuading and negotiations, but she finally broke down and said that Dickey and Elizabeth can live with me. But, the shared custody still stands so there will still be times when they're with her. A few weekends out of the month, certain holidays, things like that."  
  
"That's great." Olivia said with a smile. But, then her smile dropped and she sighed.  
  
"What's wrong, Liv?"  
  
"We've got to call your parents now, don't we?"  
  
He nodded.   
  
She groaned, "Alright. Let's get this over with as quickly as possible."  
  
"They don't hate you, Liv. You've got nothing to worry about." He looked towards Kathleen, "Go get your cordless phone so we can both be on the line at the same time."   
  
Kathleen ran into her room and came back out with her blue telephone and handed it to Olivia, Elliot got the main phone and dialed his parents number, when the ringing started he nodded towards Olivia who turned her phone on and placed it up against her ear.   
  
"Hello."   
  
"Mom, hey, it's me. Put me on speakerphone and get dad into the room."   
  
Olivia heard a click and breathed deeply.   
  
"Alright, Elliot. I'm here. What's so important, I was in the middle of a game."  
  
"Trust me dad, it's a little more important than football. Olivia is on the line, too."  
  
"Hi." She said nervously.   
  
"Your partner?" Mrs. Stabler asked.  
  
"Yeah, we need to talk to you."  
  
"Shoot." Mr. Stabler (sr.) said.  
  
"Alright, dad, mom. First I want to tell you that Olivia and I have been seeing each other for a little over 3 months."  
  
"And you're just telling us now, because?"  
  
"Well, seeing your partner isn't really something that's approved. But, we've talked with our Captain about it recently, he's alright with it. There's more though."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"We're getting married."  
  
"When?"  
  
Olivia spoke, "We're not sure yet, sir. Elliot just asked the other day. But, there's another thing."  
  
"You two are just full of surprises, eh?"  
  
"Yes, ma'am--"  
  
"Please, don't call me ma'am. It makes me feel older than I already am. Call me Diane."  
  
"And, you don't have to call me sir, either. Feel free to call me Paul. Now, what was this other piece of information."  
  
Elliot and Olivia glanced at each other and she took in another deep breath, "Well…I'm…pregnant."  
  
There was a pause at the other end and Olivia's heart sank, it had been going so well. They surely hated her now.  
  
"That's wonderful!" Diane said happily. "How far along are you? Do you know if it's a boy or girl? When did you find out?"  
  
Elliot jumped in, "Whoa, mom. Calm down. She's just over 6 weeks, it's too early to know what the sex is, and we're going to wait until she gives birth to find out. We just found out the other day. Does that answer your questions?"  
  
"Yes. It does. Thank you. But, why are you telling us this over the phone? This seems more like person to person information."  
  
"It is, but we couldn't get time off."  
  
"Well, your father and I will come down there. We've not seen the children in awhile, and I feel like spoiling somebody. Do you mind if we come down this weekend?"  
  
Elliot looked at Olivia and she mouthed that it was ok for them to come down.   
  
"Sure, just call and let us know."  
  
"Alright. Goodbye."  
  
"Goodbye mom."  
  
They hung up the phone and Olivia let out a breath she hadn't known she'd been holding.   
  
Elliot pulled her into his arms, "I told you they wouldn't hate you."  
  
She smiled and returned the embrace when she broke the hug she pulled him over to the computer, "Kathleen and I saved the names that we liked the most, you want to see them? Or look and find some of your own? This internet baby book is amazing, it's got all kinds of names, their place of origin, what the name means, everything."  
  
He laughed and agreed to look up some names. They spent nearly 2 hours looking through various names before finally shutting off the computer and going to bed.  
  
--0--0--0--0--0--  
  
a/n: ok, so I'm trying to finish this quickly. I leave for South Carolina this weekend, and I'm not going to be somewhere that has the internet, and I'll be gone until the middle of July. But, I've also got another story in the works. Not sure yet where it's going or even if I'm going to post it, but I might. Anyway, this story will be finished by Friday, I hope. If not you'll have to wait a long time for the next chapter, and I really don't like doing that to you guys, cause I hate it when people take forever to post the next chapter. Anyway, tell me how I'm doing. 


	25. Chapter 24

3 months later  
  
--0--0--0--0--0--  
  
The meeting with Elliot's parents went well. To Olivia's surprise they actually seemed to like her, and they were thrilled that she was pregnant and that she and Elliot were getting married. Kathy didn't take the news that well though, but that was another story.  
  
She had, of course, known that the two were getting married from the day she was thrown in jail for striking Olivia, but she hadn't known of the baby. She'd been pissed when she found out about that, calling Olivia every name in the book and then some. For Elliot, that was the straw that broke the camels back, he wasn't going to sit by and let her talk like that to his fiancée. Words were said, curses were shouted, and Kathy even moved to hit him, not succeeding though.   
  
Plans for the wedding were going, they planned to get married after the baby was born. They weren't sure when exactly though. Olivia was nearly 5 months along and it showed. Though they could find out the sex of the child they chose not to, they wanted to wait. It wasn't easy though, everyday Olivia was tempted to run off to the doctors office and find out.   
  
She got to work a little bit late that day, as she did most mornings. Morning sickness was taking it's toll on her and she wondered when it would stop. Elliot had told her that it was always different. When she arrived Munch and Elliot were arguing over some cases.   
  
"Screw you." Elliot said to Munch.  
  
"No, I believe that's Olivia's job."  
  
"Hey! Keep me out of this. And, shut up both of you. You're acting like 5 year olds."  
  
"Mood swings." Munch mumbled to himself.  
  
"No, Munch. I think she's just really pissed off." Fin said, "I was about to say something myself."  
  
"Thanks, Fin." Olivia said with a smile as she sat down at her desk. It had been 3 months already but she still wasn't use to all the paperwork and phone calls. Basically she didn't look forward to work everyday.   
  
"So, Liv. You guys figured out names yet?" Fin inquired from his desk.  
  
"Well, we've been thinking. I guess it all depends on if it's a boy or a girl."  
  
"Well, say it's a boy."  
  
"Well, I like Nathaniel or Cameron."  
  
"I like Seth or William."  
  
"What about if it's a girl?"  
  
Olivia was the first to speak, "Samantha or Brianna."  
  
"I like Rebecca."  
  
Fin nodded, "I think I like Olivia's choices better."  
  
Olivia smiled and Elliot stuck his tongue out at her, she returned the favor.   
  
"And you said I was acting like a 5 year old." Munch said feigning sarcasm.   
  
Olivia rolled her eyes and stuck out her tongue at him, "I blame it on my fiancé."  
  
"I resent that."  
  
"Anyway, getting away from your childlike behavior. You told me before that the site you went on to look up the baby names told you their point of origin and meanings. What do your choices mean?"  
  
"Well, Nathaniel is Hebrew and means 'Gift of God', we couldn't find the meaning of Cameron, and Samantha is Aramaic for listens well, Brianna is both Celtic and Gaelic and means 'strong one'."  
  
"What about yours?" Andrew asked.  
  
"Well, Seth is Hebrew for appointed one, William is Teutonic for valiant protector, and Rebecca is Hebrew and means 'bound'. Not so sure I like the meaning of the latter, though."  
  
"What about middle names?"  
  
"I like Lynne as a middle name for the girls, it's English for beautiful waterfall, and I think I like Michael for a boys middle name. It's Hebrew for 'who is like God.'"   
  
"I agree with Elliot on the boys middle name, but I like Ann for a girls middle name. It's Hebrew for Gracious."  
  
"Those are nice. So, you've got what 4 months left?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"When's your last day working?"  
  
"3 weeks before my due date."  
  
"Oh. So, that means no more bickering then?"  
  
"I doubt it."  
  
30 minutes later all four men were called away on a case and Olivia was once again left alone to do nothing but paperwork. She was alone for maybe 20 minutes before Alex showed up and sat at the desk nearest her, which belonged to Fin.   
  
"God, he's messy." She proclaimed looking at the desk. She shook her head and looked at Olivia, "So, what are your plans for the wedding? I mean…who's going to be in it?"  
  
Olivia smiled on the inside, she knew what Alex was hinting at. "Don't worry, Alex. I was planning on asking you about being my maid of honor, but we've not even gotten around to making a date."  
  
Alex smiled and hugged her friend. "Uh, look. I've got to go, I just came by because I got done with lunch early, I'll talk with you later, alright? I'm still coming over for that dinner thing you guys are planning to 'christen' your new house?"  
  
"Yeah, it's still on."  
  
"Alright, I'll see you then."  
  
--0--0--0--0--0--  
  
7:30pm  
  
"So, who all is coming, daddy." Kathleen asked from the kitchen.   
  
"Munch, Fin, the Captain, and Alex. That's all."  
  
"Gee, you don't have very many friends."   
  
Elliot just shrugged his shoulders from his position on the couch, Olivia came out of the bathroom and sat down next to him, wincing but still maintaining a smile. She grabbed his hand and placed it over her belly where the baby was kicking furiously.   
  
"Well, he's a strong one."  
  
"Or she."  
  
"Or she. Regardless of gender, it can really kick. Does it hurt bad?"  
  
"I've experienced worse, this is different though, I'll gladly take this kind of pain, as long as I know it's healthy enough to kick that hard, I'm good." The baby kicked hard again and she grimaced, "Though I wouldn't mind if he or she went to bed right about now."  
  
Lizzie came bounding out of the bedroom that she and Kathleen shared and sat down next to Olivia on the couch, "Kicking again?"  
  
"Oh, yeah. I'd say so."  
  
"Can I feel?"  
  
"Of course, it's your brother or sister."  
  
Elliot took his hand away and Lizzie placed hers where his had been, as she did so the baby kicked once more causing Lizzie to jump slightly. She smiled at her father and soon to be step-mother. "Wow."  
  
"Yeah, that 'bout sums it up." Olivia said with a laugh.   
  
The doorbell rang and Dickey came out of his room, "I got it!" He ran to the door and opened it. Munch and Fin were standing on the porch. Dickey stepped aside to let them in the house.   
  
A few minutes later Alex showed up and then after that Cragen arrived. They all went into the backyard and Elliot began grilling. Olivia sat in one of the porch chairs rubbing her stomach and talking with Alex.   
  
"So, Liv, how long has the little one been kicking?"  
  
Olivia groaned, "A little over two hours now. I don't think it'll ever stop. Joys of pregnancy my ass. This is painful."  
  
Alex laughed and placed a hand over her friends, "Well, look on the bright side, at least you haven't had your period in months, and won't have it for months. You, my friend, are a lucky bitch."  
  
Olivia smiled, "Yeah, that just makes it all better, the morning sickness, kicking, back pains, not to mention the huge ass needle they're going to be sticking into my back come 4 months or so."  
  
"Well, when you look at it that way."   
  
"Dinners done!"  
  
They spent the next few hours talking and drinking (well, all except Olivia and the kids), before their guest left. After the twins went to bed Olivia, Elliot, and Kathleen stayed up watching Jay Leno. Then Elliot made Kathleen go to bed.  
  
"Oh, come on dad. It's a Saturday night."  
  
"It's late, Kathleen, we've got to wake up early in the morning."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because, we're going shopping."  
  
Kathleen's interest perked, "Shopping?"  
  
"For the baby's room."  
  
Olivia smiled, "I think we could stop by Aeropostale while we're out though."  
  
Kathleen smiled and kissed her father on the cheek, "night, daddy." She hugged Olivia and went off to hers and Lizzie's bedroom.  
  
"You do know we'll be in that store for hours."  
  
"She's young. And, I want them to know that I'm not going to think about the baby any different than I do about them, I don't want them thinking I'm going to love him or her more just because she/he is my blood, and they're just going to be my step-children. 'Cause, I do love them."  
  
"They know that, babe."  
  
She smiled and kissed him deeply.   
  
"Don't start stuff you can't finish." He warned when they pulled apart.  
  
"Who says I can't finish it?"  
  
"You're nearly 5 months along."  
  
"Yeah, and you've had 4 children before this one, you know that I can do whatever I want up until the end of the second trimester." She kissed him again.   
  
All in all, neither got much sleep that night.  
  
--0--0--0--0--0--  
  
a/n: sorry guys, next chapter is the last chapter. It'll be out tomorrow, because I leave tomorrow afternoon. Don't want to leave ya'll hanging. 


	26. Chapter 25

a/n: ok, this chapter is a bit rushed, sorry. It's just that I'm leaving today, and I wanted to get the last chapter out before I left, so, I had to put 2 or 3 chapters worth into one. Don't hate me for it! I'll try to do my best without making the end suck. And, I had to have a bit of a jump in months…sorry 'bout that one too. And, I don't pretend to know anything about childbirth, so, if I'm wrong with something. Sorry.  
  
--0--0--0--0--0--  
  
4 months  
  
3:11am   
  
Olivia woke up the minute she felt her water break. "Oh, shit."   
  
Elliot awoke to the sound of her cursing, he looked around sleepily. "What?"  
  
"My water…it broke."  
  
"Your water?" He thought a moment, still half-asleep. Then the meaning struck, "Oh…oh God. Um…hold on a sec." He jumped out of the bed and ran around to the other side and helped her out.   
  
"My water just now broke, Elliot. I'll be alright for a little bit. Just…can we get to the hospital."  
  
"Right. Hospital. Let me go wake the kids…where is your bag?"  
  
"Closet."  
  
"Right…" He ran off to the closet and grabbed her bag then ran out the room and she could hear him yelling for Kathleen to wake up and get the car started. Then she heard the shuffling of many feet, she figured that the kids where getting ready to go. She slipped some slippers on, she really didn't need to do anything else. Elliot came running back into the room.  
  
"Kids are awake and getting ready. You ready?"  
  
"You got my bag, that's all I need."  
  
"Right. Right. We should get going." He put one arm around her shoulder and the other on her stomach and began to help her out of the room.   
  
She looked over at him and started to laugh.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Don't you think you should wear a shirt?"  
  
"Right." He very carefully let go of her and threw on the first shirt he could find, then took up his position once more.   
  
She laughed again.  
  
"What is it this time?"  
  
"Shoes. You know, I figured that I'd be a bit more scatterbrained than you, at this particular moment that is."   
  
He sighed with frustration and went off to get a pair of shoes, then he came back but before he took up his position again he checked to make sure he had everything that he needed. "Am I good now?"  
  
"As good as you're gonna get. Now, let's get goin'."  
  
10 minutes later they arrived at the hospital and Olivia was taken to the delivery room by nurses and her doctor leaving Elliot and the kids in their wake. Elliot told the kids to sit down and for Kathleen to watch the twins. He went off to find out which room she'd been taken to.   
  
After a few minutes he finally found out that she'd been taken to room 215 so he stopped by the waiting room where Kathleen, Lizzie, and Dickey where. He told them which room she was in and went off to find her. It took him a few extra minutes to navigate himself around the hospital but he finally found room 215.  
  
"Liv?" He asked walking by her bed. "How you doing?"  
  
"Back hurts."  
  
"You get your shot already?"  
  
"Oh, did I ever."  
  
"Ouch, sorry. How far along are your contractions?"  
  
"13 minutes. You don't need to worry, just yet. I've still got a little bit of time to go. Next contraction should be right about--" she stopped mid-sentence as the contraction hit. She screamed out in pain and grabbed onto Elliot's arm, squeezing tightly.   
  
"Damn it, I thought squeezing somebody's hand was supposed to help take the pain away!" She yelled out in frustration.   
  
"Hon, you're squeezing my arm."  
  
She winced, "Same fucking difference." She said through gritted teeth.  
  
"The epidural hasn't kicked in yet?" He asked after the contraction passed and she had time to rest.  
  
"Oh, it has, it's just not doing to well, and they won't give me another. Where were you before?"  
  
"Trying to find out where they took you, in the confusion I got left behind. I think that your doctor was a bit caught off guard, seeing as you're not due for around 2 weeks."  
  
"Tell that to the baby that's trying to get out." She looked down at her stomach, "You hear that, you're early! You've still got 2 weeks left, go back, stop coming!!"  
  
"I don't think that he's going to listen to you."  
  
"Still hung up on that 'he' thing, are we?"  
  
"He's a boy, I can feel it."  
  
"Well, the only damn thing I feel is pain."   
  
A few minutes later another contraction hit, they were down to 11 minutes apart. Not long after her contraction ended Dickey, Lizzie, and Kathleen came in and rushed over to Olivia's bed.  
  
"How you doing?" Lizzie asked her.  
  
Elliot smiled, "Déjà vu."  
  
Dickey looked at her confused, "What?"  
  
"That's the same thing your father asked when he came in."  
  
"Oh. So, what's the answer?"  
  
"I'm just peachy."  
  
Kathleen smiled at her sarcasm. "Good to know. How far apart are your contractions?"  
  
"11 minutes."  
  
"Can we stay?"  
  
"Of course. Just, it's kind of hot in here, so don't crowd."  
  
"Ok, we'll go sit down until you go into labor."  
  
"I'm in labor."  
  
"You know what I mean."  
  
"I'm kind of drugged here, Kathleen, elaborate for me."  
  
"When you have to start pushing and all."   
  
"When the real pain comes, you mean? Oh, alright." Another contraction hit and she once again screamed out in pain, causing the three newcomers to flinch.  
  
"Has anybody called Alex? I told her I'd call her when I went into labor, no matter what time. What time is it now, anyway?"  
  
"Nearly 5 in the morning."  
  
"Oh, alright. Will one of you call her, do you need the number? Call your sister, too. She wanted to know."  
  
"Olivia, calm down. We called Maureen already. I need Alex's number, what is it?"  
  
"555-3175."  
  
"Ok, I'll go do that now."  
  
6 hours later:  
  
"AHHH!" Olivia yelled through her contraction. They were 2 minutes apart, and painful as ever. She squeezed Elliot's hand as tightly as she could, which must have been tight from the look on her fianc's face. She didn't care though, as far as she was concerned this was all his fault.  
  
And she told him so, "This is all your fault, you know."  
  
He was taken by surprise, "What? My fault?"  
  
"Yeah, your fault. You and your damn swimmers."  
  
"You had a part in it, too, you know."  
  
"Yeah, but without you, I wouldn't be here right now."  
  
"You weren't complaining eight and a half months ago."  
  
"Yeah, well, I wasn't in pain then!" Another contraction hit, causing more yelling and more squeezing. When the contraction was over she looked him dead in the eye, "You…are…getting…fixed!"  
  
Dr. Samuels smiled, "You know, most women say that, very seldom do I hear that it actually came true, in most cases, I see the woman at least once again."   
  
Olivia shot Dr. Samuels a look, "No chance in hell I'm doing this again."  
  
"That's what they all say."  
  
"Damn it, Vikki, you're not helping!"  
  
Dr. Samuels laughed, "You're still two minutes apart, Olivia. Pretty soon you're going to have to start pushing though."  
  
Olivia growled at the doctor for laughing, but before she could say something the next contraction stopped her, causing her to once again yell out in pain. The kids sat in chairs near the door quietly, watching what was happening in front of them, occasionally snickering at the things that Olivia said to their father. She was really pissed with him.   
  
"Damn it! Can I just start pushing and get this whole damn thing over with?"  
  
"Soon, Olivia." Dr. Samuels looked over at Elliot, "You're not going to pass out on us, are you?"  
  
"What? No. I've done this before."  
  
"Pass out then?"  
  
He looked at his children sheepishly, "All three times, twice with the twins."  
  
"Not now though?"  
  
"He better not fucking pass out on me, I need a hand to squeeze!" Olivia called through her latest contraction.  
  
Dr. Samuels went back to her side, "They're at one per minute now, get ready to start pushing."  
  
11:09   
  
"Push again, Olivia!"   
  
"I'm pushing! I'm pushing! Don't rush me!" She yelled at the Doctor as she pushed, then she fell back against the hospital bed. Not long after she was pushing yet again.   
  
"How…long…does this…take?!?"  
  
"Just a few more pushes! You're almost done. NOW PUSH!"  
  
Olivia leaned forward grabbing her knees and pushed as hard as she could.   
  
"I see the head! Keep pushing!"  
  
"I CAN'T!"  
  
"You have to!"  
  
She pushed again and Dr. Samuels summoned Elliot over to stand next to her, Kathleen took his spot and let Olivia squeeze her hand.   
  
"One last push, Olivia!" Dr. Samuels called. Olivia pushed once again, straining to push harder than before, when the wails of a newborn could be heard she fell back against the bed, at the same time she heard a thud.  
  
"He fainted!" Dickey called out rushing over to his father. He promptly slapped him.   
  
Elliot jolted forward, "What the f--"  
  
"Hey! Language, dad. You fainted."  
  
"Shit." She said as he stood up cradling his head.  
  
"Are you alright, no concussion?" Dickey asked.  
  
"No…the baby?"  
  
"Is fine," the doctor answered for him, she looked at Olivia and then back at Elliot, "You two are the parents of a beautiful little boy."  
  
"I knew it!" Elliot exclaimed happily.   
  
Dr. Samuels smiled, "Dad, would you like to cut the cord?"  
  
Since he had before with both Dickey and Elizabeth he nodded and the he cut the cord, afterwards the doctor handed the baby over to the nurse to be cleaned. Elliot went back to Olivia's side.  
  
"You fainted! I told you no fainting!" Olivia said exhausted, not even bothering to open her eyes and look at him.  
  
"Sorry."  
  
She opened her eyes and looked at him with a smile, "So, you got your wish."  
  
"I would've been happy with a girl."  
  
"But you wanted another boy."  
  
"Yeah, I did."  
  
The nurse had finished cleaning him off and had wrapped him in blue blankets then handed him to Olivia. She looked down at the still crying child with a goofy smile. "He's perfect," she said as she counted his fingers and toes. "All 10 fingers, all 10 toes. He's beautiful. Look, Elliot, he's ours."  
  
Elliot kissed her on the head and looked down at the now calm baby. "He stopped crying."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"What are we going to name him?"  
  
"How about…Nathaniel William. That way we have one of my choices and one of your choices."  
  
"Nathaniel William Stabler. I like it."  
  
After a few minutes the nurse took Nathaniel away to the newborn unit, much to Olivia's protest. The nurse promised that after both she and the baby had gotten some sleep she would bring him back. Olivia, being extremely tired, finally gave in. Everybody came in to see her (Alex and Maureen had come right after being called; Fin, Munch, and Cragen had arrived about an hour prior) and then went to the nursery to see Nathaniel they left (Maureen bringing the three kids home to sleep some). Elliot and Olivia were alone.   
  
"Come lay with me." Olivia said scooting over in her bed, making room for him.  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yeah, it'll help me sleep."  
  
He carefully climbed into the bed next to her and wrapped his arms around her, keeping her close.   
  
"Do I really have to get fixed?"  
  
She laughed, "Not sure yet. I might want another."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah. You want another?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
She looked up at him with a smile, "Sorry I kept snapping at you."  
  
"You had your reasons, I understand."  
  
"I can't believe you fainted."  
  
"Hey! It's my tradition. Don't knock it."  
  
"Sorry, I didn't know."  
  
He kissed her lightly on the lips, "You should get some rest."  
  
"You too, we've been up since three. Oh, hey, by the way. What did they put down for time of birth?"  
  
"11:14 am."   
  
"Alright, I'll sleep now." She moved in his embrace and buried her face in his chest. A few minutes later her faint breathing told him she was asleep, not long after that he too fell asleep.  
  
--0--0--0--0--0--  
  
3:26pm  
  
Elliot woke to the sound of snoring. He looked over at Olivia who was conked-out and chuckled to himself. He'd never known her to snore before, but, he imagined she was extremely tired, so the situation was way different. He kissed her gently on the cheek and very carefully climbed out of the bed. Being careful to walk quiet so to not wake Olivia he exited the room and made his way to the nursery. It didn't take him long to find Nathaniel, he was close to the glass so he could read the name on the plastic bed. He was sleeping peacefully.   
  
Another man stood near Elliot, staring in awe at a crib that contained a blonde baby girl.  
  
"Your first?" Elliot asked the man who looked up at him with a smile.  
  
"Yeah. What about you?"  
  
"Oh, no, I've got 4 others. But, first with his mother."  
  
"They're so tiny."  
  
"They don't stay that way for long."  
  
"She scares the hell out of me, she looks so fragile, like the smallest thing can break her. I can't believe I'm a father."  
  
"What's her name?"  
  
"Christina Nicole. What about yours?"  
  
"Nathaniel William."  
  
The man smiled, "That's a good name."  
  
"So is hers."  
  
"When was he born?"  
  
"11:14."  
  
"Mine was 10:26, his mother woke me up at 3:04 this morning yelling her head off about her water being broke. I almost left the house with no pants on."  
  
"Don't feel bad buddy, pants was the only thing I had on when I tried to leave. My fiancée, Nathaniel's mother, was a whole hell of a lot calmer than I was. And, this was her first child, I've gone through this 3 times before."  
  
"I thought you had 4 others?"  
  
"Twins."  
  
"Oh. That would scare the shit out of me, just one is scary enough."  
  
"Yeah. It's surprising though, how quick the instincts come to you. You'll do fine, it'll all seem natural, like you've done it your whole life."  
  
The man nodded and went back to staring at the little girl, Elliot did the same with Nathaniel. Not long after he and the other man stopped talking a nurse came in and took Nathaniel out of his crib, Elliot took this as meaning Olivia was awake. He went off to room 215. When he got in he found his suspicions were correct, she was awake.  
  
"Hey, when did you wake up?"  
  
"As soon as you got out of the bed."  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry."  
  
"No, it's alright. I wanted to see Nathan, anyway."  
  
The nurse came in a handed Nathan over to Olivia, who immediately began to rock him from side to side, humming some nameless tune. Elliot looked on awestruck, as the man had been looking at his little girl not longer prior, she seemed to take the role of mother instantly. Not that that should have struck him as awe worthy, it was motherly instinct. Kathy had been the same way when Maureen was born.   
  
She looked over at him and smiled when she found he was staring, "You want to hold him?"  
  
He nodded and Olivia very carefully handed the small bundle over to him. Elliot cradled him gently in his arms and hummed the same nameless tune. Nathan woke and stared up at Elliot also awestruck, he opened his mouth but didn't cry. Elliot took Nathan's tiny hand and let it wrap around his finger, holding on for dear life. He smiled down at the tiny stubby fingers, and kissed Nathan's forehead. He brushed his dark reddish-brown that matched Olivia's with his fingers and stared into the deep blue of his eyes. "Hi, Nathaniel." He said in a small voice, "I'm your daddy."  
  
--0--0--0--0--0--  
  
3 months later:  
  
Here comes the bride began to play and Olivia's stomach turning. God, she was nervous! She looked over at Cragen wide-eyed and he smiled at her. They began to walk down the isle. Once she was in the room her eyes locked with Elliot's and the people in the pews beside her disappeared. It was as if only Elliot and her were in the small church. They reached the end of the isle and Cragen let go of her and handed her over to Elliot, who's eyes she was still lost in.  
  
"Who gives this woman away?" The priest asked.  
  
"We do." Munch, Fin, and Cragen said at the same time, causing Olivia to smile.  
  
The wedding proceeded and it was time for the two to say their vows. Olivia went first. She took his hand into hers and interlocked their fingers. Their hands fit together perfectly. "I didn't expect this day would ever come, and the last person I expected to be standing in front of me was you, although you're the only man I've ever truly loved. In all truths, I thought I'd never marry, that I would always be alone, loving you in secret. But, then everything changed. You weren't married anymore, and we started getting closer. That first day, when you came over after we went to the grocery store, was one of the best days of my life. I finally had my chance to be happy…and it was with you! I was so thrown…and I still am. It's been almost a year since that day, and I still have to remind myself that I'm not dreaming, that this is really happening." She looked up into his eyes and got lost in the beautiful blue of them yet again, "And, it never ceases to amaze me how I can still get lost in your eyes, or the fact that it still sends chills down my spine when you touch me, or how my heart stops whenever we kiss, I never thought that it was possible to love somebody as much as I love you. You're perfect for me in every way, I love the way that your eyes always have a way of showing your emotions, how they brighten when you're happy, or darken when you're mad, or the way that no matter how mad at you I get, all it takes is one look from you and I melt. You've given me everything that I've ever wanted, somebody to love, somebody who loves me, the most beautiful baby boy that I've ever seen, and so much more. I thank God everyday for sending you to me, you've been the greatest blessing in my life. I love you, Elliot Stabler. More than anything in this world." She placed a hand on his cheek and kissed him softly.   
  
He smiled and inhaled deeply, "Standing here in front of you was the last thing I expected I'd ever do, too. I've loved you for the longest time, since before I should have, I just kept it well hidden. I had to. Then, I was single again, I could finally love you. It took me a little while to get my nerve, but when I did, it was more than I could have ever imagined. I'd never felt the way I felt for you before, words can't begin to describe it. If there is such a thing as a soul mate, I've found mine in you. We're perfect together. To me you're perfect, everything about you, your smile, your laughter, your voice, your eyes, your character, all the little things that make you, you. It always amazes me how you can look beautiful no matter what, if it's after a long days work and you haven't slept in over two days, or when you get caught in the rain, after you come back from a run in the park, when you're wearing simple clothes like sweats and one of my t-shirts, when you're wearing nothing at all, even when you wake up early in the morning and your hair is sticking up every which way. You're always gorgeous. Or how insanely jealous I get whenever a man looks at you in the wrong way. I love all the little things about you, the fact that on nights when you're extremely tired, you talk in your sleep, how you always have to sleep on the right side of the bed, or how you babble when you're nervous, the way you laugh, how your smile can brighten the darkest room, or the fact that I can look into your eyes and know exactly what you're thinking about. All in all, Olivia, I love you, always." He wiped away the tears in her eyes with his thumb and kissed her.  
  
"Repeat after me," the priest said to Elliot. "I, Elliot Stabler."  
  
"I, Elliot Stabler."  
  
"Take this woman to me my lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, for richer or poorer, through sickness and in health, for better or worse, till death do us part, as long as we both shall live."  
  
Elliot repeated.  
  
"Do you have the rings?"  
  
Elliot nodded and took the rings out of his pocket.  
  
The priest instructed him to place the ring on her finger and repeat after him.  
  
"With this ring, I thee wed." Elliot repeated.  
  
Then, it was Olivia's turn. The priest told her to repeat after him, and she did so. "I, Olivia Benson, take this man to be my lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, for richer or poorer, through sickness and in health, for better or worse, till death do us part, as long as we both shall live." Then she took the ring from Elliot's hand and placed it on his finger, "with this ring, I thee wed."  
  
"I now pronounce you, husband and wife." He looked at Elliot, "You may kiss your bride."  
  
Elliot smiled and pulled Olivia in to a deep kiss, they held the embrace for a bit longer than they should have and when they broke apart they looked around sheepishly.  
  
"It is with honor that I present to you, for the first time, Mr. and Mrs. Elliot Stabler."   
  
Then they walked, hand in hand, down the isle as their guest threw rice. When they reached the end of the church they shared another kiss before getting into the limo.  
  
Once inside Olivia slapped Elliot playfully on the arm, "I can't believe that you said that I look beautiful when I'm not wearing any clothes in front of all of those people!"  
  
"What? It's true!"  
  
"Elliot Stabler I'm going to…"  
  
"What?"  
  
She leaned in close, "Kiss you." She said before their lips connected. When they broke apart Elliot was grinning.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Well, Mrs. Stabler, I was just picturing us in Hawaii, on a beach, you in a bikini."  
  
"Well, Mr. Stabler, I think I like that picture."  
  
"Oh, yeah?"  
  
"Yeah." She smiled kissing him again, deeper this time.  
  
"What did I say about starting things that you can't finish?" He said when they broke apart.  
  
"Who says I can't finish it? We've got hours before the reception."  
  
Elliot wriggled his eyebrows, "you still want that other baby?"  
  
"Yes, and you know, they say half the fun is getting there."  
  
"Do they?"  
  
"They do."  
  
"Well, then, we need to prove them wrong. I believe all the fun is getting there."  
  
"Really, cause once you're there, it's no walk in the park."  
  
Elliot smiled and pulled her towards him, "I love you, Mrs. Stabler."  
  
"I love you, too. Mr. Stabler."  
  
"Oh yeah?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Prove it."  
  
She smiled and kissed him passionately.   
  
When they finally broke for air Elliot was grinning from ear to ear. "That 'bout does it."  
  
Olivia raised an eyebrow and with one hand rolled the tinted window between the driver and them up.   
  
"I like the way you think."  
  
They got to their reception a little bit late.  
  
--0--0--0--0--0--  
  
2 years later  
  
After 9 hours of labor and a hell of a lot of pushing Olivia gave birth to a 6 pound 3 ounce baby girl named Samantha Lynne. She unlike her brother had her mothers dark brown eyes, but like her brother had her mothers reddish-brown hair.   
  
Elliot had, of course, passed out as Olivia was giving her last push, and fortunately didn't get a concussion that time either. Maureen, Dickey, Lizzie, and Nathan had been there for Sam's birth, but Kathleen was away in Washington D.C. where she was attending college at Georgetown University. She promised that she would come down as soon as she could.   
  
Not too long after that Maureen announced to the family that she was getting married to her boyfriend, Jake, and that they were expecting a child. Elliot fainted then as well.   
  
2 months after giving birth to Sam, Olivia was shot in the line of duty, the bullet was a through and through, went straight through her shoulder. She was hospitalized for a few days, but made a complete recovery and was back at work a month later.   
  
Alex married 4 months after Olivia returned to work, to Daniel, the guy that Olivia had set her up with. They had a child a year after they married.   
  
Steve and Kathy divorced a year after Olivia and Elliot married, and Kathy tried to get Elliot back, failing miserably. She eventually moved out of the state and back into her parents house.   
  
And, Elliot and Olivia lived. Not happily ever after or any form of storybook ending. They just lived. Happily, yes. But, there was nothing perfect about their life together. But, they were in love, and apart from that, nothing else mattered.  
  
THE END!  
  
--0--0--0--0--0--  
  
a/n: Sorry if the end sucks! It's 3:12 is the freaking morning, and I'm tired out of my mind! But, it's finished! I finished it, granted this chapter is over 4,000 words (that's the equivalent of about 3 of my regular chapters) it only took me a few hours to write, and It's late, I'm tired, if it sucks I blame it on the lack of coffee! So, anyway, let me know how it is, if you liked the ending, or if it was way to sappy for you. Whatever you think, tell me. I wanna know. 


End file.
